


A Deer in Headlights

by ironstrangepls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Child!Peter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, kinda slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangepls/pseuds/ironstrangepls
Summary: Stephen Strange lives a simple life. He’s an accomplished neurosurgeon and he loves his job, house, and his cat, Levi. He loves his simple life. He just doesn’t love Tony Stark, who lives across the street with his annoying, little kid and their dog.





	1. Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever multi-chapter fic! I really hope you guys enjoy. I'll be updating this whenever I can. I don't exactly know how long it's going to be, but it's an exciting road ahead!

Stephen awakes to the chattering of birds right outside of his window. He groans and glances over at the clock on his nightstand: 8:30, Sunday, May 5th. He groans a second time and mumbles a few curses, before getting up and meandering towards his dresser. Stephen opens the drawers and picks out a shirt and some shorts, changing into them. He heads into the bathroom and sprays cold water on his face. He stares admirably in the mirror, patting his face, feeling his beard. Stephen is a tall, handsome man with a slender body. His eyes are a dashing blue and his hair unique, dark with grey stripes coating the sides. He recognizes his attractiveness and takes pride in it. His admiration is interrupted when he hears the door creak open. Levi, a sleek, black cat with charming, yellow eyes, hops onto the sink counter and lets out an angry meow. 

“Yes Levi, I know you’re hungry,” Stephen comments, and reaches out a hand to pet the cat. The cat purrs at his touch before letting out another deafening meow. Stephen sighs and heads downstairs, Levi following close behind. He presses a button on his Keurig and places a mug underneath it, and it slowly starts to fill with hot water. While it’s filling up, Stephen makes his way to the pantry and opens up a can of cat food. Levi perks up and his tail swishes happily as Stephen dumps half of the can into the bowl by the window. 

“There, Levi. Breakfast is served.” Stephen walks toward the Keurig and opens a cabinet above. He grabs a tea bag out of a box and puts it in his mug. 

“Do I want cereal or do I actually want to make myself a breakfast?” Stephen asks quietly to himself. He decides on cereal and grabs some Corn Flakes out of the pantry. He places it down on the kitchen table and is just about to grab milk when he hears a loud hiss. Stephen glances over and notices that Levi’s back is arched, his tail fluffed up, and he is staring out the window. Stephen makes his way over to the cat.

“What is it, Levi? What’s got you so-”

Stephen is interrupted by a loud barking. He lets out a groan when he sees a yellow lab looking into his window, barking at Levi. Sighing, he opens his front door and slowly walks toward the dog. The dog sees him and happily runs toward him. Using that to his advantage, Stephen grabs the dog’s collar and carefully drags her across the street to the house opposite of his. The house belongs to Tony Stark, a mechanic who is newly divorced and who lives with his son, Peter. Stephen dislikes the man immensely. He finds him arrogant, exasperating, and a pain in the ass. Tony thinks the same of Stephen - a mutual dislike.

Stephen knocks on the door impatiently, his hand still holding on to the dog’s collar. The dog wags her tail and pants as the door opens, revealing Tony Stark himself. Tony is shorter than Stephen but still rather tall. He’s muscular and has soft brown eyes which glitter in the sunlight. At the sight of Stephen, his eyebrows furrow.

“Strange. What are you doing here, and why do you have my dog?”

“Better question, Stark, why was your dog on my front lawn?” Stephen retorts, letting go of the dog, who runs into the house. 

“Hm. Friday must have gotten out through the gate. My apologies.” Tony apologizes unenthusiastically. 

“I don’t want it to happen again, you should keep a better eye on your dog.”

“Don’t tell me what I should and shouldn’t do,” Tony grumbled.

“Dad?” A voice calls out. A young boy appears in the door frame. “Oh, hello Mr. Strange!”

“Hello, kid,” Strange replies, obviously uninterested. Tony shoots him a glare.

“Peter, Dad has to talk to Mr. Strange. Friday was in his yard.”

“Oh,” Peter’s eyes widen. “That’s my fault. I accidentally let her out through the gate I think, when I went outside to play.” He looks at Stephen. “I’m really sorry.”

“Just don’t let it happen again, I don’t need my cat having a heart attack.” Stephen huffs, which earns him another glare from Tony.

“Peter, if you’d excuse us, I’d like to talk to Mr. Strange for a minute alone. Why don’t you go play with Friday?” Tony kneels down to his son’s level. Peter nods and runs off, calling out for Friday to follow him. As soon as he left the room, Tony scowls at Stephen.

“Look, I know you don’t like me and all that shit, but at least start being nice to the kid.”

Stephen crosses his arms in response. 

“He’s only eight, and he realized his mistake. He does not think you’re a terrible guy, and I would prefer it if he doesn’t see more fighting in his life,” Tony growls. Stephen holds his hands up.

“Fine, whatever. Just keep a damn eye on your dog.”

“You really are infuriating, you know that right?” 

“Says you, Tony. My life would be infinitely better if I didn’t have to deal with you or the annoying brat right across from my house.” Stephen retorts, gritting his teeth.

“Don’t call my child a brat. Didn’t we just discuss this? Don’t bring the child into it, and be nice to him. The divorce really took a toll on him.” Tony states, crossing his arms across his chest. Stephen remembers that Tony recently had been through a rough divorce, his ex had slept with someone else and left him and the kid. 

“Hmph, whatever. Again, keep your dog off my lawn and we won’t have another problem,” Stephen mutters. “I swear to god, Tony, if that dog is on my lawn again-”

“You’ll what, call the police, put my dog down, and crush my son’s fucking heart?” Tony snarled, his face red with anger. Stephen stops talking and his eyes widen, taken aback from the sudden outburst.

“No, I would never do that.” Stephen admits, shifting uncomfortably. “Just please keep your dog away from my house.’

“Good,” Tony steps back, calming down. “I’ll be sure to keep an extra eye on her.” Tony stares at Stephen and lets out a small chuckle, resulting in an eyebrow raise from the man opposite him.

“You know, I guess we’re now even.” Tony says, still chuckling.

“What?”

“You had my female dog on your front lawn, and now I too, have a bitch on mine.”

Stephen glares at him: “You’re such a douche. I only hope your child doesn’t turn out to be a spitting image of you. I don’t think I could handle two of you.”

Tony scowls at the mention of Peter again: “Goodbye Strange, hope I don’t see you around.” He mutters as he enters his house, slamming the door shut. Stephen huffs and turns around, arms still crossed around his chest.Tony Stark always manages to ruin his mood. His cocky attitude and even more irritating personality always manages to strike a nerve.

He opens the door to his house and Levi greets him with a subtle meow. Stephen murmurs a small “hello” as he grabs the cereal box off his table and back into the pantry - the whole interaction with Tony has diminished his appetite. He collapses on the couch, which Levi takes as an invitation to crawl into Stephen’s lap.

“I really despise that man, Levi.” Stephen exclaims, talking to the cat as if he understood. “The constant noises I hear from that damn garage, he’s always fixing cars and some shit, it’s just annoying.”

Levi purrs and sprawls out on Stephen’s lap, demanding a belly rub. Stephen obliges as he continues to rant.

“I would move if I could, I enjoy this house and this street, I just wish he could take his devilishly handsome ass and move out.” Stephen’s eyes widen at his sudden comment and shakes his head. “Handsome? No, what the hell, am I saying? I should just go back to bed.”

Stephen glances at the cat in his lap. “You’re not going to allow me to get up, are you?” The cat purrs in response and curls up. Stephen chuckles and reaches for the T.V. remote and turns on the morning news, the noise slowly fading as he drifts asleep.


	2. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly cute interactions between Tony and his son! Enjoy <3

A blaring alarm causes Tony’s eyes to snap open. He reaches a lazy arm and clumsily hits the “off” button on the clock. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and blinking quickly, and his eyes focus on a small, yellow lab. She’s wagging her tail, happy that Tony is awake and ready to let her outside. Tony cracks a smile, the dog has been a wonderful part of his life so far. He had gotten the dog for Peter as a way for him to cope with the ongoing divorce. 

 

“Hey girl, you want to go outside?” Tony asks in a voice typical of a dog owner’s. Friday wags her tail and lets out a small bark in response. Tony holds a finger to his lips. “Peter is still sleeping. Come on, girl.” Tony leads the dog downstairs and lets her outside, double checking that the gate is shut. He heads over to the pantry and puts some dog food in her bowl and glances at the clock on the oven: 7:05. 

 

He makes his way up the stairs and back to his room to get changed. He puts on an old t-shirt and some shorts and heads into the bathroom to freshen up. Tony stares at himself in the mirror and laughs at his messy hair. He brushes his teeth and puts on some deodorant before walking towards Peter’s room.

 

Peter is still sleeping, arm loosely hanging over the edge of the bed. His room is a disaster, of course, Tony will have to make him clean it later. He effectively steps over the clothing and toys on the floor and kisses Peter on the forehead, which causes him to stir and let out a groan.

 

“Come on, Peter, you gotta get up for school.”

 

“I don’t wanna.” Peter groans and turns the other way. Tony smiles as he ruffles Peter’s hair.

 

“Sure you do, sport. Come on, I’ll make your favorite breakfast,” Tony bargains. Peter shoots straight up and looks at his father with his dazzling eyes. 

 

“Chocolate chip pancakes?” Peter asks and Tony nods. 

 

“You gotta get yourself ready though. I know it is a Monday and all, but you gotta get to school. You only have a month left, then it’s summer and you get to relax!” 

 

“I just don’t wanna go anymore. I’m tired of Flash being mean.” Peter looks down, his face drooping. Tony’s heart sinks to his stomach, and he sits down next to Peter.

 

“What does Flash say to you?”

 

“He tells me that I’m a loser and that I’m the reason behind the splitting. I didn’t tell him originally and I guess he overheard me telling Ned.” Peter tears up and starts rubbing his eyes. Tony puts an arm around him and pulls him closer.

 

“Peter, you know that’s not true. You are not the reason. Far from it. Don’t let him get you down, okay kid? Family is important, and I would never lie to you. He’s only trying to make you upset. If you don’t show your sadness to him, then he would fail in getting a reaction out of you. Does that make sense?”

 

Peter nods, sniffling. Tony leans over and kisses the top of his head before standing up: “Now, I’ve got some chocolate chip pancakes to make you. Why don’t you get changed and meet me downstairs?” Peter smiles in response and gets up from his bed. Tony smiles back and closes the door to Peter’s room. He walks downstairs and into the kitchen, where Friday is waiting at the screen door. She spots Tony and wags her tail, letting out a small whimper. 

 

“Sorry girl, just had to wake up Peter.” Tony exclaims, opening the screen door and letting her in. She rushes right to the food bowl and starts chowing, making a mess. Tony shakes his head and heads toward the pantry to get pancake mix and chocolate chips. He pours the pancake mix into a bowl and adds water, stirring it until it is the thickness that he wants. He adds some chocolate chips into the mix while he heats up the stove. He places a red pan on one of the sections and turns it on high, and then pours the batter in. Tony takes pride in his pancake-making abilities. Peter absolutely loves Tony’s chocolate chip pancakes, and he always wants to make his son happy. 

 

“Hi, Dad.” A somewhat awake Peter sluggishly walks into the kitchen. He has on a blue shirt and some jeans. Tony grins at Peter as he flips the pancake.

 

“Almost ready, kid. Grab the syrup from the fridge, a fork and a knife, and sit yourself down at the table.” Peter obliges, grabbing the items and taking a seat. Tony slides the finished pancake on a plate and serves it to Peter. “Here you go, Pete, enjoy it.”

 

“Thanks Dad!” Peter exclaims, stuffing his mouth full. Tony chuckles and reminds him to take small bites before heading to the pantry and taking some cereal and some milk from the fridge. He sits at the table and eats with his son, glancing at his phone to read the news. 

 

“Did you finish all of your homework from the weekend, Peter?” Tony questions, looking up from his phone. Peter nods, his face stuffed. “Good job,” Tony grins. “Once you’re done with that pancake, we’ll head to school.” 

 

Tony finishes his cereal and dumps the bowl into the sink before placing it gently in the dishwasher. Peter gets up from his seat and brings his plate over. 

 

“Wow, you ate the whole thing! You must be growing.” 

 

Peter giggles and smiles a toothy smile: “I want to be really tall! Like Mr. Strange!” Tony shakes his head and ruffles Peter’s hair.

 

“Maybe you’ll get that tall. Who knows. Come on, get your backpack, let’s head out to the car.”

 

Peter runs to the coat hanger where his backpack is hanging and grabs it, slinging both straps around his shoulders. Tony grabs his keys and sunglasses and heads out into the garage, pressing a button to open the door. Peter climbs into the backseat and buckles up before Tony even opens his car door. 

 

“You’re so fast, kid!” Tony exclaims, flashing him a smile. He starts up the car and backs out, making his way to the school.

 

***

 

The school is only about two miles from their house, so the bus does not come for Peter. Tony thinks Peter is still too young to walk to school so he drives him every morning. On the way back from dropping him off, as he turns into his own driveway, he takes a quick glance at Stephen’s driveway. The car was gone - Stephen was at work. He usually works long shifts and sometimes Tony doesn’t see his car in the driveway until late at night. He cannot imagine working that long. Tony luckily has a job that’s flexible and he can work from home if need be. He fixes up cars and other machines, and sometimes people will just bring it directly to him to fix. Stephen is a neurosurgeon, however, so he’s pretty much gone most of the time. Tony does not mind in the slightest. The less he sees the man, the happier he is. Stephen is arrogant and self-serving, complete with a demeaning attitude that makes Tony want to throw punches at his pretty face. A man with that kind of heart does not deserve to have a pretty face or even a good body, which Tony reluctantly admits that Stephen has. He thinks about their argument yesterday - he just really wanted Stephen to be nice to Peter. Peter likes Stephen and thinks he’s rather intriguing, and has no idea that Tony and Stephen dislike each other. He hopes that Stephen will actually be nice to Peter, but with his backwards attitude and cold personality, Tony doubts it. Tony shakes the thoughts about Stephen from his head - he doesn’t want his mood to turn sour. 

 

Tony parks his car in the driveway and enters his house, greeting Friday with a loud “hello” and shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, more interactions between Stephen and Tony next chapter!
> 
> Also, be sure to follow my twitter for updates about the fic. @infinitywarrrs
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated <3


	3. Blocks Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a good Stephen/Tony Interaction!

_ Life is a highway _

 

_ I wanna ride it all night long. _

 

_ If you’re going my way _

 

_ I wanna drive it all night long. _

 

Stephen hums softly to the song playing on the radio. He got out of work earlier than usual and he quite enjoys his drives when it is still light out. The roads are peaceful and the scenery is magnificent. If he drives at night, he only gets a glimpse of the wondrous forests that surround his neighborhood. But in the light, just before dusk, the trees are jaw-droppingly gorgeous. The pink-painted sky directly contrasts the dark green of the trees, and it’s almost as if he himself is in a painting. Stephen wishes he could see more of this, but work has been crazy lately, he’s just grateful that he was able to leave early. 

 

He is only a couple of blocks away when he makes a right turn and sees a figure run into the middle of the road. He slams on his breaks in the nick of time: “What the hell?”

 

Stephen’s eyes widen when he realizes what the figure is. Yellow, small, it’s Friday, the Stark’s dog. Muttering curse words under his breath, Stephen pulls over and hits his hazards. The dog, recognizing him, wags her tail and jogs towards Stephen, who grabs her and puts her in the seat next to him.

 

“Why are you all the way out here, huh?” Stephen questions, as if the dog could answer. He shakes his head and huffs. “Stark is gonna owe me one for his dumbassery.”

 

Stephen continues to drive - he takes a left, another right, and then a final right onto his street. He notices that Tony and his son are out in the front yard, hands cupping their mouths. They are looking for Friday. Stephen pulls into his driveway and steps out of the car, smirking.

 

“Hey, Stark. Looking for this?”

 

As if on cue, Friday jumps out of the car and runs towards Peter, who shouts her name with glee. Stephen advances towards Tony, who has a confused look on his face.

 

“Why did you have her? Did you steal her or something?” Tony accuses, crossing his arms.

 

“No, you dumbass. I found her while I was driving home from work. She was a couple of blocks down by Maple Ave. A simple thank you would suffice.” 

 

Peter runs up to Stephen with Friday in his arms. He has a toothy grin with some gaps - he seems to have lost some teeth: “Thank you Mr. Strange! We’ve been looking for her!”

 

Stephen snorts but glances at Tony, who is cautiously raising an eyebrow at him. Shifting uncomfortably, he remembers what Tony asked him to do. He smiles at Peter warmly: “You’re welcome, Peter. I’m just glad she’s alright and that I found her when I did.” Tony lets out a calming breath.

 

“Peter, how about you go take Friday inside? Put her in the crate tonight, she needs to know she was bad.” Tony remarks, and Peter nods before taking Friday back inside. After the door closes, Tony looks back at Stephen.

 

“Thank you,” Tony huffs. “For finding Friday. And being nice to Peter.”

 

“You’re welcome, but what the hell?”

 

Tony’s eyes widen: “What?”

 

“Your dog? Why the hell was she blocks away?” Stephen presses, annoyed.

 

“She got out of the gate again. I don’t know how. I think I have to fix the gate door.”

 

“Why can’t you just -”

 

“Keep an eye on her?” Tony interrupts. “It’s hard, she’s only a puppy. We got her because I wanted Peter to be happy during this tough time of his. I know you know about the divorce and such, but yeah, this dog is pretty much the only thing keeping him going. I’m just trying to make it easier on him, but she’s still very young and needs a lot of training. I’ve never had a dog before, so I’m very new to this.” Tony blushes slightly, rubbing his hand behind his head.

 

Stephen’s gaze softens and he clears his throat: “I’m sorry about your divorce.”

 

“It’s alright, we’re managing.”

 

The two shift awkwardly, staying silent, unsure of what to say. Stephen clears his throat again: “But that’s the only thing I’ll ever need to apologize for.”

 

“Oh? Well there would ever be a time where that would happen because I don’t like talking to you,” Tony retorts. He flashes a smile at Stephen, who scoffs in response.

 

“Ditto, douchebag. Maybe that’s the reason why your mutt ran away.” 

 

“Don’t call her a mutt, and what the hell do you mean?”

 

Stephen smirks as he cockily shrugs: “Maybe you’re just the worst person to live with, so she decided that she wanted to get out while she could.” He snickered as Tony scowls.

 

“Nice try, but it’s because she’s just curious, as all puppies are.” Tony informs, crossing his arms once more. “At least I’m not alone in the house, like you.”

 

“I prefer my peaceful atmosphere, thank you very much.”

 

“Peaceful became a synonym for boring? Wow, amazing!” Tony sneers. 

 

Stephen rubs his fingers against his temples: “You are such a fucking prick.”

 

“Cry about it.”

 

“I wouldn’t waste one second crying over you.” Stephen retorts, turning around and walking back towards his house. “And fix your fucking gate, Stark!”

 

“I will, Strange, no need to bitch and whine!” Tony calls out to him. Stephen lifts up his hand and flips the bird, not even looking back. Tony huffs and turns around, walking up his front lawn and entering the house. Stephen unlocks his door with his keys and enters his foyer, where Levi is waiting patiently for him. 

 

“Hey, Levi, you’re hungry, aren’t you?” Stephen smiles. He heads towards the pantry, grabs some cat food, and pours it into the bowl. “There you go.” He stares out the window, looking at the Stark house. He sees Tony, with his tool box, outside and working on the gate. Stephen lets out a chuckle.

 

“I can’t believe the bastard is actually fixing that gate.” Stephen looked down at Levi, as if he was talking directly to him. “I think I saved his dog a little too many times for his liking.”

 

Stephen eyes are drawn to the man in his muscle shirt - he must have changed. Levi meows and Stephen blinks, awakening Stephen from his sudden trance. He blushes slightly and shakes his head, before closing the curtains to the window and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


	4. On Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter!! little bit of ned/peter interaction, lots of tony/stephen ;)

“Bye Dad!” Peter waves to his father as he walks into the school. Tony grins back, returning the wave.

 

“Bye Peter! Have a good day at school! I’ll pick you up at the usual!” 

 

He watches Peter go through the doors. He sighs - Peter is getting so big. Tony starts to tear up thinking about how he is growing up right before his eyes. He’s about to finish second grade and head into third, and after third grade, he’ll leave the elementary school entirely and move to the intermediate school just down the block. Tony is proud of Peter, he knows it has been especially tough for him, being so young and the center of drama. All he wants is for Peter to live a successful, happy life, and he hopes that he can give that to him.

 

Tony drives off, heading back towards his house. It’s a beautiful day in May, the temperature is mild - not too cold, but not sweating-bullets weather either. 

 

“I might take Friday out for a walk, maybe I can show her around the neighborhood and she wouldn’t get so curious.” Tony mumbles quietly to himself. He knows there is a beautiful pathway they can take through the forest. It has been awhile since he actually appreciated nature - he’s been so self-obsessed with machines that he never has had the time. Tony smiles and rolls down the window, sticking out his arm and singing softly to the radio. As he turns into his driveway, he notices Stephen’s car still there.

 

“Odd,” Tony says to himself. “Strange usually has work.”

 

Stephen is usually gone from dawn until dusk most weekdays with the occasional weekend off. Tony knew Stephen would never miss a day of work, even if he was dying. It is one of those irritating qualities about Stephen - he is stubborn. Tony knows that he could have gotten the day off, but he cannot help but wonder why Stephen is not at work. His curiosity is overwhelming him. The last thing he wants to do, however, is knock on Stephen’s door and make small-talk. He pushes his curiosity and wonder into the back of his mind, parks his car, and walks inside. Friday greets him by jumping up and down excitedly and barking her little head off.

 

“Yes Friday, hello, hello!” Tony laughs, bending down and embracing her. “You wanna go for a walk?” Friday barks loudly which causes Tony to smile. He heads to the closet and pulls out a silver leash with a red and gold handle and attaches it to her collar. He grabs a plastic bag from the kitchen, puts on his sunglasses, and heads out onto the street.

 

Friday drags him along, and Tony is surprised by how  _ strong _ she is. She really is curious and excited and wants to explore every inch she possibly can. He read up on puppies before getting her, but it is an entirely new experience for him. He loves the dog and he knows Peter loves her even more.

 

Tony’s mind wanders back to Stephen. His curiosity is drilling him - why is Stephen home? Is he sick? Tony shakes his head, confused as to why he is even thinking about Stephen. The man is an arrogant prick, he doesn’t deserve to have Tony’s worry. Tony realizes that he doesn’t know anything about the man, only his personality and his work. He knows he has a cat - he mentioned it once. He doesn’t know anything about Stephen’s past romances, if he’s even had any. The man is a mystery, and Tony can’t help but wonder who the man really is. Tony’s eyes widen. He has never wanted to know Stephen before, in fact he wanted nothing to do with him - why was he thinking about him now? Tony shakes his head again, pushing the thoughts back into his mind.

 

***

 

The walk is peaceful, with Friday stopping only to sniff at some tree and doing her business. Together, they walked almost 3 miles, taking the pathway that went through the forest. He sighs in relief when they turn onto a familiar street. He hears a  _ whirring _ sound, and Friday starts barking as Stephen’s house came into view. Tony turns his head to look.

 

Stephen is out in his front lawn, wearing a low-cut muscle tee and using a lawn-mower. Friday continuously barks, even tugging Tony towards Stephen, who quickly notices the two and shuts off the mower. Stephen walks to meet them by the edge of the road, clearly exasperated, but Friday immediately starts jumping all over Stephen, with an embarrassed Tony struggling to keep her down.

 

“I don’t know how or why this dog likes you, but she does, sorry.” Tony apologizes, finally grabbing a hold of Friday. Stephen leans against his mailbox and actually cracks a smile. 

 

“Why wouldn’t any animal like me?”

 

“I could name a million reasons why anyone would not like you,” Tony retorts.

 

“Only a million?”

 

“Have you heard more? Do people dislike you  _ that _ much?”

 

“Are you here for any reasons specifically or just to insult me? I’ve got a lawn to mow.” Stephen replies, looking at his hands. Tony notices the shape of the muscles on Stephen’s arms. He isn’t as scrawny as Tony remembered, he must have been working out. It suits him, and Tony blushes a little.

 

“Well I  _ was _ minding my own business, but then the dog just  _ had _ to come see you.” Tony exclaims, shrugging. “But now that I’m here, I have to ask you, why are  _ you _ ?”

 

“Why am  _ I  _ at my own house?”

 

Tony sighs and face palms. He should have expected that: “No, I mean, why are you here and not at work? You’re usually at work.”

 

Stephen smirks: “Why, you think I’m sick or something? How sweet.”

 

Tony shakes his head and laughs: “No, I know you would go to work sick because you’re just that stubborn, I was hoping- lay DOWN Friday -  maybe it was something serious, like maybe you were dying and I didn’t have to see you again.”

 

“How nice.”

 

“Anyway, answer the question, why aren’t you at work, Strange?”

 

“I’m on call,” Stephen answers, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. Tony tries not to stare. “Sometimes I work so much that they forcefully make me stay home from the clinic and put on call, in case it is necessary for me to come in. I figured I’d do some lawn work today anyway. I’m on call on the weekends as well, which is why you see my lovely face.”

 

Tony snorts and Stephen smirks.

 

“Does that answer your question, Stark?”

 

“Yes,” Tony replies. “It does. Although I wish my previous theory had been more right.”

 

Stephen rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, which causes his biceps to slightly bulge. “You never have anything nice to say, do you?”

 

Tony shakes his head: “Not to you, you’re not deserving of it.” 

 

“In that case,” Stephen turns around and walks towards his lawn-mower. “I’ve got better things to do than waste my time talking to you.”

 

“Ditto.” Tony turns around and takes Friday with him. He hears the sound of the lawn-mower start up again as he walks up the driveway. He unlocks his front door and lets Friday and himself in, but not before turning around to glance one more time at Stephen and his muscle shirt. Tony sighs and his eyes widen at what he is doing, and quickly enters his home and closes the door.

 

***

 

Tony reemerges from his house and makes his way to the car. It is time to pick up Peter. He notices Stephen is done mowing his lawn and he notices he trimmed some hedges and bushes as well. He did a nice job, Tony knows Stephen is a perfectionist. 

 

He drives to the usual spot, right near the back entrance of the school. It’s easier to leave and avoid the traffic of the many parents that want to take their kid and leave the school as fast as they can. Peter sees his car and waves, Ned is with him.

 

Peter and Ned climb into the backseat: “Hi Dad!”

 

“Hi, Mr. Stark!”

 

Tony smiles in his rear view mirror: “Hello, boys, how was school?”

 

“It was great!” Peter exclaims, and Ned nods. “We got to play kickball in gym today! Our team won!”

 

“Peter scored a run too! It was amazing!” Ned continues, causing Tony to smile.

 

“Did you now, Peter?”

 

“Yes,” Peter replies, smiling proudly. “Flash tried to throw the ball at me, but I dodged it like a ninja! I sure showed him!”

 

“You’re a super cool ninja warrior!” Ned exclaims, doing ninja-like poses with his hands. Tony laughs. Ned is Peter’s best friend and has always been his number one supporter besides Tony himself. Ned usually comes to the house often to play video games after school, which Tony doesn’t mind. It allows Peter to be occupied and Tony can tinker with his stuff in the garage and work.

 

“Well, that’s great boys. I got some snacks for you back at home. I’m gonna pull the car into the garage today, so just be careful when walking through the garage!” Tony warns, and Peter and Ned nod.

 

Tony pulls into the driveway and opens the garage door with a clicker. He parks the car into the driveway, and Peter and Ned open the car doors and practically run inside. Tony chuckles at the two. He closes the car doors, gets out his tools, opens the car hood, and gets to work.

 

Tony works for thirty minutes before the sound of a loud meow causes him to snap up. A black cat is sitting on the roof of his car. It doesn’t have a collar, and Tony assumes that it’s an indoor cat. 

 

“You seem to be lost.” Tony exclaims, reaching a hand toward the cat. The cat sniffs his hands for a bit before rubbing against them, purring slightly. “You’re quite friendly, but you don’t belong here. I don’t even know who you belong to.”

 

Tony scratches his head. Who has a cat in his neighborhood? He knows Stephen does, but he doesn’t know what kinda cat Stephen has, and he also doesn’t think Stephen would be that careless and actually let his cat out. But he has a feeling that it is Stephen’s, so Tony gently grabs the cat and holds it in his arms. He walks towards Stephen’s house, crossing the street and walking up the pathway to the front door. He rings the doorbell, and a clearly distressed Stephen answers.

 

“Stark, why ar- LEVI?” Stephen’s eyes widen at the sight of his black cat relaxing in Tony’s arms.

 

“I’m assuming this is yours?” Tony says, handing the cat over.

 

“Yeah, he’s mine. Thanks.” Stephen breathes a sigh of relief as he takes the cat and puts him down, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. Tony smirks and crosses his arms.

 

“Why was he outside?”

 

“He must have gotten out through the garage when I got the lawn-mower. I’ve turned my entire house upside-down looking for him. Where did you find him?” Stephen huffs.

 

“He was in my garage, chilling on the roof of my car.” Tony replies, letting out a chuckle. “You know, Strange, I didn’t think you could be so careless.”

 

“Oh, sod off.”

 

“ _ You should keep an eye on him _ .” Tony sneers and Stephen winces.

 

“Alright, Stark, you got me. I was careless.” Stephen admits, holding up his hands. “But to be fair, at least he wasn’t a couple of blocks down the street.”

 

“He could have been.”

 

Stephen sighs: “Yeah, I think I lost this battle. Don’t get too cocky though, this is the only one I’ll ever lose.”

 

Tony smirks: “Stephen Strange, admitting defeat? What has this world come to?”

 

“I know when I am wrong, unlike someone I know.”

 

“I just am never wrong.” Tony replies, shrugging. Stephen shakes his head.

 

“Goodbye, Stark. Thanks for finding Levi. I hope I don’t see you on my doorstep anytime soon.” Stephen smirks and opens his door, giving one last glance towards Tony before shutting it behind him. Tony heads back to his own house, realizing that he has talked more with Stephen in the past week than he has in the past couple of years.

And now the image of Stephen wearing a muscle shirt is forever engraved in his mind.


	5. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short but very important chapter.

Tony sits at the table, one hand supporting the weight of his head and another gripping at the handle of his coffee mug. He didn’t know why he was up this early on a Saturday morning. Tony sighs and takes another sip of his coffee as he stared out the screen door. Friday is running around the yard, chasing birds and squirrels and anything that moves. Tony had fixed the gate door, so Friday cannot escape into Stephen’s lawn again.

 

Tony’s mind wanders to Stephen. The two had a few more interactions since Tony brought back Levi. He had run into Stephen at the grocery store and they exchanged a few quips, and another time him and Peter were walking Friday and they ran into Stephen. That conversation was friendly, due to Peter’s presence.  _ It’s odd, _ Tony thinks to himself.  _ I’ve talked to Stephen more this week than I have in the past year.  _ He still doesn’t like the man, but he does appreciate how kind he has been to Peter since Tony asked him too. 

 

“Dad, good morning!” Peter’s voice cuts through his thoughts like a knife. Tony is startled and blinks, before smiling at his son.

 

“Good morning, Peter.” Tony replies, taking another sip of his coffee. “What’s the plan for today?”

 

“I dunno. Maybe we can do something?”

 

“What would you like to do?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow. Peter muses for a moment, and Tony cracks a smile. When Peter thinks hard, he makes a rather funny face that Tony finds to be so adorable. His face scrunches up as he looks up and to the left.

 

“Hmm. Maybe we can watch a movie!” Peter suggests. Tony nods and agrees.

 

“What movie, sport?”

 

“How about  _ The Aristocats _ ?” Peter grins - it is one of his favorite Disney movies. Tony laughs and nods.

 

“Of course, Peter. You know how to set up a DVD, go set it up and I’ll meet you on the couch.”

 

Peter nods and bolts to the living room. He finds the movie and inserts the disc into the DVD player. He grabs the remote and puts the TV on the proper input settings before dive-bombing onto the couch, complete with a blanket wrapped around him. Tony shut off the lights as he enters the room and took a seat next to Peter, who lays his head on his father’s lap. Tony rustles Peter’s hair as he lets out a smile.

 

Peter sings along to the songs, with Tony softly humming along. 

 

After the movie, Peter sits up and looks at his father. “Dad,” he begins. “Can we get a cat?”

 

Tony sighs and shakes his head. “No Peter, we can’t get a cat.”

 

“Why? Are you allergic? ‘Cause Ned told me his mom is allergic and that’s why he doesn’t have one.”

 

“No, I’m not allergic, it’s that we just got a dog and she’s already enough work as it is. You wanted the dog over the cat. Maybe when the dog is older we can see about getting a cat.” Tony says, getting up and turning on the light.

 

“Oh, okay. That sounds fair.”

 

“You know Mr. Strange has a cat,” Tony exclaims, pointing a finger towards the front direction. “Maybe you can ask if you can play with it for a bit.”

 

Peter’s eyes widen as he remembers. “That’s right! He does have a cat! I’ll go ask him if I can see it!”

 

“Put shoes on!”

 

“Yes Dad!” Peter replies, running to get his shoes.

 

***

 

Saturday mornings are easy for Stephen. He is on call, so he doesn’t need to worry about getting up early to go to work. He chills in a light blue t-shirt with pajama pants on his couch, flipping through channels while Levi is on his lap. Levi purrs loudly as Stephen rubs his belly.

 

“You know Levi, I’ve been thinking,” Stephen muses to his cat. “I’ve talked more to Tony Stark in the past week than in the past year. It’s a little odd.”

 

The cat stares blankly at Stephen.

 

“I mean, every day we had an interaction. The dog, the grocery store, you, the post office, it’s been...weird. And unpleasant, if I’m going to be honest.” Stephen says, scratching behind Levi’s ear.

 

Levi purrs loudly.

 

“Oh shit,” Stephen suddenly remembers. “I need to water the plants.”

 

He gently lifts up Levi, who meows in annoyance, and puts him down on the ground. Stephen heads into the garage and grabs his watering can and fills it up before heading out to the front yard. He barely manages to water one before hearing a tiny but loud voice.

 

“Hey, Mr Strange!”

 

Stephen turns around to look and sees Peter on Tony’s front lawn. He’s waving like crazy. Stephen raises an eyebrow, but returns the wave.

 

“Hey, Peter.” He calls back.

 

“How are you today? It’s a lovely morning!” Peter shouts, not moving from his place on the lawn. Stephen lets out a tiny smile, the kid is quite adorable in his truck pajamas.

 

“I’m fine. How are you, Peter?”

 

“I’m good! Dad and I just watched a movie.  _ The Aristocats _ ! You know, the Disney one? Have you seen it?” Peter asks, still shouting. Stephen wonders why he doesn’t just come over.

 

“Yes. I’ve seen it.”

 

“It’s awesome! Anyways, I was wondering if I could come over and pet your cat? I really want to get a cat but my Dad says to wait until Friday is older. He says that you have a cat and I really REALLY wanna pet and play with one! He says it’s okay for me as long as it is okay with you! So is it okay? Can I come over? Please?” Peter pleads, and Stephen sighs. He wanted to water plants, but now he has to babysit a kid for a man he doesn’t even like. But, he knows that Peter is a sweet boy who just wants to pet a cat, and Stephen remembers his promise to Tony.

 

“Okay, Peter. Of course you can come over and meet Levi.”

 

Peter grins and steps onto the street.

 

Stephen sees a moving figure out of the corner of his eye. A car, obviously speeding, is making its way around the turn. It isn’t slowing down.

 

“Peter, get out of the way!” Stephen yells, and Peter turns and looks.

 

He freezes out of fright.

 

Stephen’s heart is pounding, and he starts to run towards Peter.

 

“Peter!”

 

Stephen reaches out his arms and pushes Peter with all his might, before hearing a screeching sound, feeling a surge of pain, and blacking out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps*


	6. Boring Ass Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is kinda long but ehehe!  
> thank you guys for all the comments on the previous chapter, it was honestly hysterical. <3  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! let me know how you like the story <3
> 
> also, some other important notes.  
> Tony's ex is not mentioned as a gender or name because I didn't want to use any ship. Same with Strange. How you interpret their exes is up to you :)  
> I made a tumblr! ironstrangepls.tumblr.com! If you have any questions regarding this piece, shoot me a message there!

Stephen opens his eyes and blinks rapidly, eyes determining to find a focal point. He hears muffled voices to his left. His eyes focus on the TV quietly showing a rerun of  _ Friends. _ He lets out a slight groan as he shifts upward - his side hurts and his right arm is in a cast.

 

“Mr. Strange! You’re awake!” A voice suddenly shouts. Stephen turns his head and sees Tony and Peter sitting in chairs a few feet away from the bed. 

 

“H-hi Peter, what are you-” Stephen’s eyes widen as he suddenly remembers. “Peter! Are you alright?”

 

Peter looks at him, tears forming.

 

“Yes. I’m fine! You saved me! I only have a few scratches from when you pushed me but you got hurt! I was so scared and so worried and-”

 

“It’s alright, Peter,” Tony interrupts. “Listen, I need to talk to Mr. Strange about some grown-up things, do you think you can wait outside for me?”

 

“Okay, Dad.” Peter nods and glances back at Stephen, who gives him a slight smile. Peter rubs his eyes and walks out of the room.

 

“What’s the damage?” Stephen asks. Tony moves his chair closer to the edge of the bed.

 

“You broke an arm and a rib and have a minor concussion. Really lucky that was all the damage.” Tony informs, looking down. He takes a deep breath. “You saved my son.”

 

Stephen glances at his arm wrapped in a cast. “I did what I had to do.”

 

“What exactly happened? Peter came running in, crying and yelling to call 9-1-1. Then we were all in such a huge panic that I still don’t understand what happened.”

 

“Well,” Stephen begins. “I was just gardening. I heard Peter call out to me. We had a conversation about his day and whatever. Then he asks me if he could come over and hang out with Levi.”

 

“And you actually agreed?”

 

“Yeah, you told him as long as I agreed to, right?” Stephen raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t think you would.” Tony admits, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Anyway, he got so excited he stepped onto the street. I saw a car turn around the corner, speeding. I yelled at Peter to get out of the way but he froze. Almost like-”

 

“A deer in headlights.” Tony softly says.

 

“A deer in headlights.” Stephen repeats. The two sit in silence for about a minute, before Stephen clears his throat and continues.

 

“I panicked. I dropped everything and ran as fast as I could towards him. I pushed him - and I don’t remember anything after that.”

 

“You were unconscious. Peter ran back inside to tell me to call 9-1-1, and he said that you were hit by a car. By the time I grabbed my cell-phone and ran outside, the car had already left.” Tony sighs, face ridden with guilt. “I wish I could have gotten the bastard’s plate. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“It’s not alright. You just got hit by a car!” Tony grits his teeth. “You just risked your life for my son’s, and you don’t even  _ like _ me. The least I could have done was gotten the plate!”

 

“The guy ran off. Nothing could be done. You called 9-1-1. I’m in the hospital, and your son is not hurt. I’m not  _ terribly _ injured. I’d say I’m pretty lucky and alright with the results.” Stephen responds, his tone nonchalant. “The only thing that sucks is that I can’t work until my arm heals.”

 

“I just,” Tony shakes his head. Stephen catches a glimpse of a tear forming in his left eye. “You saved my son. I don’t know how to even...how to ever repay you. You didn’t even think twice.”

 

“Well. I’m a doctor. I save lives.” 

 

“Not typically in this way.” 

 

“Tony,” Tony’s eyes widen and Stephen became aware that this was the first time he had ever used Tony’s first name. “I dedicate myself so others can live, and if that means jumping in front of a car to save someone, then that’s what it means. Wouldn’t you have done the same if it were my son?”

 

“Absolutely” Tony answers immediately. “No questions there.”

 

“Exactly. We don’t like each other, that’s true, but I wasn’t going to sit there and let your boy get hit by a car.”

 

Tony stares at Stephen with soft, brown eyes, and Stephen wonders if the concussion is making him think that Tony’s eyes are beautiful.

 

“Coffee.” Tony suddenly blurts.

 

Stephen raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

 

“Once you’re discharged, let’s get coffee. I want to buy you coffee or whatever,” Tony blushes slightly and rubs the back of his head. “Not like a date, but like, I feel like I just  _ need _ to do something - to give you something - to buy you something, you know, for saving my son’s life. Please. It would mean a great deal for me.”

 

Stephen chuckles softly and nods. “Sure, Stark. Once I’m outta here, we can plan a time.”

 

“The nurse said you have to stay overnight. Do you need me to go feed your cat for you? I will if you need me to.” Tony offers, shrugging.

 

“Could you? I have a key underneath the mat at the front door. The food is in the pantry. If you touch anything else, I will murder you.” 

 

Tony snorts at the threat. “You’re not really in the state for murdering someone, but no worries, I won’t touch any of your weird shit.”

 

“You’d be surprised about what I can do,” Stephen smirks. “Also, before you leave, bring back Peter. I wanna see him.”

 

“Sure.” Tony says, standing up and stretching. Part of his shirt lifts up and Stephen glances the other way slightly blushing. Tony walks to the door and opens it, calling for Peter. Peter trudges in.

 

“Hello, Mr. Strange.” Peter softly greets, waving his fingers. Stephen smiles, the kid really was adorable.

 

“Hey, Peter.”

 

Peter walks up to Stephen and carefully gives him a hug. Stephen, taken aback, widens his eyes and awkwards tries to put his non-casted arm around Peter. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Strange. You saved me. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Peter. I’m just glad you’re alright.” 

 

Peter smiles, tears forming in his bright eyes. 

 

“Come on, Peter. We have to go feed Levi. Mr. Strange will be out tomorrow. Let’s let him rest.” Tony says, grabbing Peter by the hand and flashing a smile to Stephen. The two walk out, and a nurse takes their place. She asks Stephen a couple of questions before leaving the room, leaving Stephen alone to drift off to sleep.

 

***

 

Tony Stark waits impatiently in the local coffee shop at a booth. Stephen had been discharged a couple of days ago, and they decided that today they would meet. Tony is a little nervous, it had been awhile since he went out with anybody. He knows it isn’t a date, but he can’t help but feel nervous about conversing, especially with a man as arrogant as Stephen.

 

Stephen limps through the door, complete with a sling and cast. Tony waves him over and he sits down.

 

“Hey, Cripple, how you holding up?”

 

“Awful,” Stephen retorts. “Some dick is buying me coffee.”

 

“I’m sure he’s a handsome fellow.” Tony smiles and stands up. “What would you like?”

 

“Just a latte. I’m not a huge coffee drinker. Nothing fancy,” Stephen says.

 

As Tony is ordering, Stephen can’t help but check Tony out. He’s wearing jeans that seem to be a little tight, and they look  _ really _ good. Stephen blushes as he remembers that they aren’t here on a date, and that he still hates the man. Tony returns with two coffees and sits down.

 

“One boring ass latte. Here you go, champ.”

“Thanks, Stark.” Stephen smiles as he takes the coffee.

 

“So, tell me about yourself,” Tony begins. “I know you’re a doctor and you have a cat, but that’s...pretty much all I know about you.”

 

“Well, what would you like to know?”

 

“Uh, I don’t know. Any relationships, I guess?” Tony blushes slightly,.

 

“Currently? No,” Stephen explains, taking a sip of his latte. “I did have a relationship about a year ago, and that lasted for awhile. Ended for reasons that are kind of personal.”

 

“Ah. Well, you already know my relationship troubles.” Tony laughs, trying to make a lighthearted joke. Stephen raises an eyebrow.

 

“How is that going, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“I’m managing. Peter’s managing. It’s been hectic. But I have no contact with them whatsoever. Peter’s just confused, he doesn’t understand at the moment, but I know he will when he’s older. And right now,” Tony swallowed. “He’s all shaken up with the, uh, situation that just happened. He blames himself.”

 

Stephen’s face fell. “He blames himself?”

  
“Yeah. Thinks he should have moved.”

 

“He froze up, lots of people freeze up in terror.” Stephen informs, feeling slightly upset. He didn’t want Peter to blame himself. “If anything it was a natural reaction.”

 

Tony sighs, “I know. But he now looks up to you even more. Tells everyone about how much of a hero you are.”

 

Stephen blushes and smiles. “I’m glad he thinks that. I just want him to know that he shouldn’t blame himself.”

 

“He’ll get over it eventually. Anyway, I think we should move on from this topic. It’s a little too intense and we are supposed to be relaxing.”

 

Stephen nods in agreement.

 

The two continue to converse, talking about Peter doing well in school and his whole bullying situation. Stephen takes notice of how charismatic Tony is. He always seems to know exactly what to say at every given moment. His smile is charming and his laughter is contagious. At this moment, Stephen felt as if they weren’t neighbors, but two friends having a fun time, and they weren’t ripping each other’s heads off. And he kind of enjoys that thought.

 

“So,” Tony changes the subject. “What do you do when you’re not working?”

 

“I typically just watch T.V., or garden. I’m not much of an interesting person, if I’m going to be honest. Like I had told you once, it’s peaceful and not at all chaotic, which I do like.” Stephen shrugs subtly.

 

“I’m used to a chaotic household,” Tony admits, taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s nice, it kinda distracts me from focusing on one specific thing. If I really needed peace, I go into the garage and work.”

 

“Ah, about that,” Stephen raises an eyebrow. “What exactly do you do for work?”

 

“I’m a mechanic,” Tony explains. “I fix or build things. I usually work from home, but occasionally I work at the shop downtown. People bring their shit that needs fixing and I either fix it or make an upgrade.”

 

“So like, people can bring machines to you or something?”

 

“Yeah, anything really, I can usually find some way to fix it.” Tony sits back in the booth, relaxing his arm on top.

 

“That’s cool. How’s Friday?”

 

Tony smiles at the mention of his dog. “She’s doing better. I fixed the gate so she can’t escape now. She’s getting bigger too. I’ve trained her how to sit and how to lie down, and I’m currently working on rolling over. How’s Levi?”

 

“A lazy bum, as always,” Stephen chuckles. “It’s dangerous to sit on my couch, because he thinks it’s an open invitation for him to crawl into your lap. And once he lays there, you can’t move.”

 

“Is that why you don’t do anything? Because you don’t have the balls to move your cat?”

 

Stephen scowls. “It’s not that I don’t have the  _ balls _ , it’s that I feel bad if I do move him.” Tony laughs and slams a hand on the table.

 

“I can’t believe you’re such a pushover! Your cat bosses you around! I bet you feed it when it wakes you up early.” 

 

“ _ Hey _ . Cats are very demanding creatures.” Stephen can’t help but crack a smile. Tony’s laugh is just contagious.

 

“You know, Strange,” Tony struggles to make out words through his laughter. “I was wrong about you.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You’re not  _ so _ bad.”

 

“So I’m still  _ somewhat _ bad.” Stephen smirks and takes a sip.

 

“Don’t be a pessimist, Strange.” Tony smiles into his cup. “Focus on the positive things I say.”

 

Stephen chuckles. “I can say the same to you, if I’m going to be honest.” Stephen admits, tapping his fingers on the table. “You aren’t as annoying as you usually are. I can almost tolerate you.” Tony grins in response.

 

“I’m flattered. Anyway,” Tony pulls out his phone and checks the time. “I actually have to go pick up Peter from school soon.”

 

“Okay. Thanks for coffee. I actually had a nice time.” Stephen stands up.

 

“You know what’s strange?” Tony smiles. “I think I want to do this again, Strange.”

 

“Very original,” Stephen mutters, slightly amused. “But yeah, I think I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

 

Tony smiles and holds out his hand. Stephen takes his non-casted hand and shakes it. Tony walks towards the door and glances at Stephen. He makes a “tip of the hat’ motion towards Stephen and walks out the door. Stephen checks the time. They had been together for over two hours, and he completely lost track of time. He smiles and puts his phone back in his pocket and heads out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, i had planned chapter 5 for awhile, thats where the title came from


	7. Swingsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some cute peter and stephen :)
> 
> follow my tumblr: ironstrangepls.tumblr.com
> 
> follow my twitter: @midnightstarks

Stephen relaxes on the couch with Levi gently purring in his lap. The news reporter was babbling on about a high school teacher getting arrested. Stephen groans - every day has been pure boredom. He usually hates it when he’s on call, let alone stuck at home and not working. He takes medications every day for his rib and concussion and his arm will be in a sling for another 4 weeks. 

 

His cell phone interrupts his thoughts with a loud ring. Stephen shifts carefully as to not disturb Levi and pulls his phone out of his pocket, his heart fluttering slightly at the name:  _ Tony Stark _ . 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Cripple. How ya holding up?” Tony teases in his usual cheerful voice. Stephen rolls his eyes, slightly amused.

 

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m bored,” Stephen responds, scratching behind Levi’s ear. “I wish I was working.”

 

“Well, I think I can help with that.”

 

“What? How?” Stephen asks, bewildered.

 

“Uh, I have a slight favor to ask of you,” Tony clears his throat. “I know you’ve already done so much, but -”

 

“What is it, Stark? Don’t waste my time here.”

 

“Peter. Can you watch him for today? I have an emergency meeting with someone for work, and I usually would grab a babysitter but it’s such short notice and Peter trusts you. And knowing what you did for my son, I trust you with him, too.” Tony nervously laughs. He’s pacing on the other line, clearly stressed.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. I can watch Peter. I’m not doing anything today anyway, or tomorrow, or for another 4 weeks.” Stephen jokes and Tony sighs in relief.

 

“Thank you so much, Strange. I’ll bring him over in like ten minutes, is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“You’re the best.” Tony hangs up and Stephen blushes slightly. Ever since they went to get coffee, Stephen feels less resentment towards the other man. He finds that he enjoys talking to Tony - the man always has some clever remark up his sleeve, allowing the conversation to take an intriguing path. He had always found the man to be rather arrogant and irritating, but after actually having a full, friendly conversation, he realized that Tony is a good guy with a big heart. He cares about his son and is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure he is happy - and that includes putting himself in uncomfortable situations. Stephen really admires Tony for that reason.

 

The doorbell rings and the sound scares Levi off of Stephen’s lap, which allows Stephen to get up. He limps slightly to the door and opens it. Tony is wearing a black suit, complete with a blue tie and gold cufflinks, and Peter is by his side, wearing a blue t-shirt and some athletic shorts. Tony looks dashing, and Stephen blushes slightly at the sight.

 

“Hey, Stark. Hey, Peter.” Stephen manages to say, trying not to stare at Tony. Tony flashes a smile.

 

“Hey Mr. Strange!” Peter shouts excitedly.

 

“Thank you so much for watching him. It’s a really important meeting and I just could not cancel or reschedule.” 

 

“It’s not a problem. We’ll have some fun.” Stephen smiles at Peter, who flashes a toothy grin.

 

“Peter,” Tony begins, bending down to Peter’s level. “You be good for Mr. Strange, okay? I don’t want him to tell me that you were troublesome. He’s doing me a huge favor.”

 

“Don’t worry, Dad! I’ll be the best!” Peter reassures, smiling wide. 

 

“C’mere, kid.” Tony holds his arms out for a hug and Peter accepts graciously. He ruffles Peter’s hair before standing up and smiling at Stephen. “I’ll see you later to pick him up. I don’t quite know the time, but it shouldn’t be super long.”

 

“Alright. Hope you don’t screw this meeting up.” Stephen smirks, leaning against the doorframe. 

 

“Me? Screw things up? That’s funny, Strange.” Tony retorts, smiling in response. He turns around and gives a small wave before heading towards his house to get his car. Stephen beckons Peter to enter the house and he obliges, closing the door behind him. Levi, curious as to what was going on, warily enters the foyer.

 

“Levi!” Peter cries out, scaring the cat. The cat runs and hides underneath the couch, and Peter’s face sinks. “Aw…”

 

“He’ll come around,” Stephen reassures. “He just got a little frightened.”

 

“Friday is always so hyper and friendly. She never leaves me alone! It’s cute but sometimes it can be annoying. Like when I’m trying to do homework!” Peter explains, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

 

“What kind of homework are you doing?” Stephen questions, entering the kitchen. “And do you want some juice?”

 

“Yeah! I’ll have a juice box, thanks!” Peter replies. “Math, mainly. Learning how to multiply. It’s kinda hard. I don’t like it.”

Stephen returns to the living room with a juice box and hands it to Peter. “Math, huh? I wish I could tell you it gets easier, but it doesn’t.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what Dad tells me. Says once I get to high school it is going to be so much harder. But that’s so far away!”

 

Stephen nods in response. “Yeah, you’ve got quite a long ways before high school, kid.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Peter asks, a worried look covered his face.

 

“I feel fine, Peter, don’t worry about me. I was very fortunate to have these injuries and not something worse.”

 

Peter looks down, trying to push down tears. “It was all because of me. I should have looked both ways.”

 

“Peter, look at me.”

 

Stephen places a hand on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter looks into Stephen’s eyes.

 

“You are not at fault. The driver was speeding, doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing, and I assume he was also on his phone. Please don’t blame yourself, okay kid? I promise, I’m alright, I don’t blame you, and I’m just grateful that you weren’t hurt.”

 

Peter sniffles and hugs Stephen, who once again is taken aback by the sudden form of affection. He awkwardly returns the hug.

 

“T-thank you, M-Mr. Strange,” Peter sniffs, wiping away tears. “Y-you’re my hero.”

 

“Let’s do something fun, alright? Let’s get your mind off of this.” Stephen grabs a tissue and wipes away Peter’s tears. Peter nods. “What would you like to do?”

 

“Um, I don’t know.”

 

“Do you wanna go to the park?” Stephen asks, and Peter nods enthusiastically.

 

“The park! Yes! Do you think we can bring Friday? Can we please?” Peter pleads and Stephen laughs.

 

“I would normally, but I only have one arm and I can’t have it be holding a dog. I promise we will bring Friday another time.” Stephen blinks.  _ Another time? _

 

“Okay then, let’s go!” Peter springs up and runs toward the door. Stephen chuckles and follows him, opening the door. Peter grabs Stephen’s free hand and drags him along the road.

 

“Come on, Mr. Strange, hurry up! I wanna go on the swings!” 

 

“Slow down, Peter, my goodness. So much energy for a little boy.” Stephen laughs as he pulls back Peter, who slows down.

 

“I’m actually a big boy. I’m almost nine.” Peter lifts his chin and walks proudly. Stephen smiles, amused.

 

The park is not far from the neighborhood, just a couple of blocks down. It’s a fairly simple park, consisting of a few swing sets and a playground, along with a basketball court. It also provides benches, which Stephen is grateful of. He takes a seat near the swings and relaxes as Peter hops on and starts swinging. Stephen takes a note at how happy the boy was. He seems so content with everything that has been going on around him. It proves that Tony is doing an excellent job at making sure Peter stays happy despite his surroundings, and once again, Stephen finds himself admiring Tony. He’s grown fond of the young boy, too, he admits. 

 

Peter occupies himself with the swings for awhile, before moving onto the slides. He meets another child and winds up playing tag with him. Stephen looks toward the lake nearby - the ducks are swimming and it looks peaceful. Stephen can get used to this - he can babysit Peter more - if that’s what Tony wants. He doesn’t mind it. A couple of weeks ago, he might have, but now, he feels content around the boy, and around Tony himself.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by a phone call - it’s Tony.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Strange. How’s everything going?” Tony’s voice asks on the other line.

 

“Fine. We’re at the park currently. Been here for almost two hours or so.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Tony lets out what Stephen guesses to be a sigh of relief. “I’ll be back in about an hour. I’m just taking a break and checking in.”

 

“Everything going well? You’re not screwing shit up?” Stephen smirks, and can only picture a smirk forming on Tony’s face on the other line.

 

“You really don’t have faith in me? That’s lame,” Tony teases. “Anyway, I gotta get back. See ya in an hour.”

 

“Bye.”

Stephen looks around to find Peter, and spots him back on the swings.

 

“Hey Peter, a couple more minutes before we gotta head back, okay?” Stephen calls out. Peter nods and shouts an “okay” back. 

 

***

 

“Your father should be back any minute.” Stephen exclaims, handing Peter another juice box. Peter nods, opens it, and starts drinking. Levi, curious, climbs up onto the couch and starts sniffing Peter, before crawling into his lap. Peter beams and starts petting Levi, who starts purring enthusiastically. 

 

The moment didn’t last long, as the doorbell rings and ultimately frightens Levi, who runs off underneath the couch. Peter springs up and runs to the door, with Stephen following close behind. He opens the door and Tony is waiting, still dressed up in his attractive suit.

 

“Hey, kiddo.”

 

“Dad!” Peter embraces his father and Tony lifts him up. Stephen leans against the doorframe, smiling. 

 

“Did you and Mr. Strange have fun?” Tony asks, and Peter nods. “I’m sure you did. I heard you guys went to the park!” Tony puts Peter down.

 

“Yes! I went on the swings and played some tag. Mr. Strange just hung out on the bench.” Peter exclaims, smiling. Tony grins and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a couple of twenties. He gives the money to Stephen.

 

“Thank you for watching him.” Tony thanks, flashing a smile. Stephen blushes and shakes his head.

 

“Don’t mention it, I can watch him any time.” Stephen rubs the back of his head. “Peaceful, well,  _ can _ be quite boring. I could always use the extra chaos.” He winks at Tony.

 

Tony blushes and smirks. “I could always use the extra peace. Guess it balances out.” He turns to Peter. “Alright, kiddo, let’s get back to our place.” He glances at Stephen one more time and smiles, getting a smile from Stephen in return, before he turns around and heads back to his place.


	8. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are talks about anxiety and attacks in this chapter, just a warning. 
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for all your wonderful comments! I really do love reading every single one, and let me tell you that I do read every single one! I don't always respond, but just know that I absolutely love reading them and they get me through my day! Comments are always appreciated and I do love reading them!

Tony lays on the couch, one arm draped over the edge and another resting on his lap. The T.V is on, playing  _ Law & Order _ , which is Tony’s guilty pleasure. Friday is sleeping at Tony’s feet, curled up into a ball and softly snoring. Tony eyes the show intently, curious if the man they are investigating actually committed the murder. The man admits to murdering the woman in a breakdown, and Tony is thrilled.

 

His mind drifts to the accident that occurred with Stephen. The man who hit Stephen will never get the justice he deserves. Tony clenches his fists in anger - he wishes he could have gotten that license plate. Stephen has reassured him many times to let it go - and Tony is utterly bewildered at how nonchalant Stephen seems to be about his whole thing. 

 

Tony had always thought Stephen to be selfish and full of himself, but after the incident with Peter, Tony realizes that it simply isn’t true. Stephen laid down his life for Peter, the son of a man he hated, without any hesitation whatsoever. It truly is astonishing for Tony to think of Stephen in a whole new light.

 

Stephen is, without a doubt, the most interesting man Tony has ever met - and he has met a lot of people. Stephen comes across as a cold-hearted individual - with his arrogance and sarcastic remarks - but is actually a sweet man. Tony feels riddled with guilt for ever thinking otherwise - if it weren’t for Stephen, his boy might be dead or critically injured. 

 

Stephen, in a way, reminds Tony of himself. Tony puts on a persona - a mask, rather - of someone who has a tough exterior. He never lets anyone see a weakness of his, and makes jokes to ease tensions. The divorce has been the tough and Tony has been struggling, but he doesn’t dare let anyone know - especially not Peter. 

 

The divorce enters his mind - trudging in uninvited. Tony feels his heart start to race and his breathing shallow. He’s gotten like this before - he starts thinking about his ex and that day he caught them in bed with someone else. He remembers what they said to him about Peter: “I want nothing to do with you or that child. He’s nothing but a pain in my ass. I’m leaving.” He remembers Peter’s confused face when they left, and the tears and screaming that followed. Tony tried his hardest to make Peter happy, and to explain it in a way that would make sense to such a young boy, but Tony had to keep his emotions to himself.

 

Remembering these moments, Tony begins to shake. He gets up off the couch and starts pacing, frantically rubbing his hands through his hair. He wants to hold it in, he wants to get over this attack, but something is telling him to talk to someone, to get it all out. Tony looks at his front door and stands still for a moment, debating. He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath, before walking to the door and opening it.

 

He jogs across his lawn and across the street, slowing down as he approaches the steps of Stephen’s front door. Before he can convince himself otherwise, he knocks on the door. Stephen opens it and his eyes widen. Tony’s eyes are wide and he is sweating, breathing heavily, and shaking, and Stephen immediately knows what is happening. He grabs Tony with his free arm and pulls him inside, kicking the door behind them, and dragging him to the couch.

 

“Tony, breathe. It’s alright. Breathe.” Stephen sits across from Tony, his free hand gently gripping at Tony’s shoulder.

 

“S-sorry,” Tony stutters, trying to get words out. 

 

“Breathe, don’t apologize, breathe,” Stephen coaches. “In for four, hold for four, out for eight, okay?” Tony nods.

 

“In for four.” Tony takes a breath for four seconds.

 

“Hold for four.” Tony holds his breath, staring into Stephen’s eyes.

 

“Out for eight.” Tony releases his breath.

 

“Now repeat,” Stephen orders.

 

Tony repeats this exercise about five times before his body starts to relax and his brain starts to open. 

 

“Thank you,” Tony thanks, looking down at the floor. “I’m really sorry, I just, didn’t know who to talk to.”

 

“What sparked this?” Stephen questions, not releasing Tony. “If you want to tell me, that is, you don’t have to explain yourself.”

 

“I was just watching T.V., when I had some flashback to the night I found my ex with someone.” Tony responds, trying to maintain his breathing. “I, I usually keep my emotions to myself - but something was telling me to go to you. I-I don’t know why, I’m sorry to intrude-”

 

“Hey, it’s okay, you needed help, I’m here.” Stephen smiles softly, his hand sliding down Tony’s arm. “Don’t forget, I am a doctor, I’m here to help people.”

 

Tony stares into Stephen eyes - they’re a beautiful shade of blue - a direct contrast to his brown ones. Tony relaxes more into Stephen’s grip.

 

“If you want to talk, I can listen,” Stephen says.

 

Tony debates himself - he has never open up to anyone besides his ex - he doesn’t like showing this side of him. However, he already had an anxiety attack in front of Stephen and he’s currently on his couch, so, why not trust him?

“Things are fine - they should be at least. It’s been awhile. I just thought about Peter and his face that night. He was so confused and scared and helpless and -” Tony inhales sharply, feeling his heart rate rise again. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, inhale, exhale,” Stephen calmly orders, tightening his grip on Tony’s arm.

 

“No - No I’m okay,” Tony exhales, his hand moving to Stephen’s and covering it. “Sorry - I’ll be fine.”

 

“We can talk about something else, if it gets your mind off of it.” Stephen blushes slightly at the touch of Tony’s hand.

 

Tony nods, removing his hand from Stephen’s, who releases his arms.

 

“Where is Peter?” Stephen asks.

 

“He’s at school, he’s fine.” Tony answers, leaning back into the couch. Levi, of course, takes that as an opportunity to crawl into Tony’s lap. Tony smiles as he gently pets Levi.

 

“Ya know,” Tony chuckles. “This is the friendliest cat I’ve ever met.”

 

Stephen beams and reaches over to scratch Levi. “He really is a sweetheart. He loves everyone, but he does get terrified easily.”

 

“He is adorable.” Tony glances up at Stephen and smiles. “When did you get him?”

 

“I got him about 2 years ago - he’s a rescue. My friend from work came in and said she had found a bag on the side of the road with this little guy in it, and I offered to take him in.” 

 

“That...is so sweet,” Tony remarks. “I didn’t know you rescued him.”

 

“I never had a cat before. It was very new to me, but I couldn’t let the little guy go. She showed me a picture of him and I instantly fell in love.” Stephen recalls, smiling and looking down at the cat, who purrs at the attention. 

 

“We rescued Friday from a kill-shelter. My first pet as well. Little did I know, I was in for an awakening. Taking care of animals is hard,” Tony chuckles.

 

“Well, what do you have to do for a dog?” 

 

“Walk her, feed her, train her, it’s a lot more difficult than a cat.” Tony explains, scratching behind Levi’s ears. “But she’s fantastic. I love her.”

 

“I’m sure you do. She is a real sweet dog, from what I’ve met, at least.” Stephen blinks and chortles, recalling the many times the dog has run into Stephen.

 

Tony laughs and nods his head. “Yeah, she really likes you.”

 

The two laugh for a moment and Tony stares at Stephen. The man is quite the catch, and when he is laughing, it makes his heart flutter. Tony finds the man utterly adorable and attractive. Tony blushes when he realizes his thoughts and he quickly stands up, scaring Levi.

 

“What- are you okay?” Stephen asks, and Tony nods.

 

“Yeah, fine. I’m just gonna go clear my head a bit.” Tony clears his throat, realizing he sounds a bit rude. “But thank you, for helping me today, Stephen.”

 

Stephen stands up as well, nodding. “No problem, Tony. I’m-uh- not going to turn away someone in the midst of an anxiety attack.” 

 

Tony smiles softly, holding out his hand for Stephen to shake. Stephen grabs his hand and shakes it, returning the smile.

 

“See you around.” Stephen says as Tony walks towards the door and opens it. He glances back at Stephen.

 

“See ya.” Tony half waves and closes the door. He walks towards his house, the image of Stephen laughing engraved in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pining is so real smh
> 
> also!!! the story about Levi is a true story about the first cat I ever had! His name was Magic, he was a black cat like Levi and he was a real sweetheart. He passed a couple of years ago but he lived a good long life! Just wanted to share his story <3


	9. Walk in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda implied sexual thoughts, nothing too crazy - this is teens and up after all. this fic won't be nsfw though, but it might imply certain things!

Stephen’s sleep is interrupted by an exasperated meow and paws to the face. He groans and opens his eyes to see Levi flicking his tail, impatiently. Stephen lets out a tiny chuckle and sits up, groaning softly at the small pain he feels. 

 

“Ugh, Levi, don’t you think you could be a little nicer?” Stephen complains, scratching the cat behind the ears. Levi responds by swatting at his hand and letting out another meow. 

 

“Yes, I’ll feed you. Impatient brat,” Stephen snorts. He stands up and walks downstairs to the kitchen pantry, getting the cat food and placing it near the window where Levi usually eats. As he is doing so, he looks out the window and sees Tony and Peter playing in their front yard with Friday. Tony and Peter are throwing a frisbee, and Friday is running back and forth between them, like  _ Monkey in the Middle.  _ Stephen smiles, it is an adorable sight - Tony is wearing a loose, grey t-shirt with pajama pants and Peter is wearing a light blue shirt and some shorts. How Tony manages to make a grey t-shirt with pajama pants attractive is beyond Stephen. 

Stephen opens his front door and walks towards his mailbox. Friday, taking notice of Stephen, starts barking and runs across the street to greet him. Stephen is greeted by the licking of his face and tiny, yellow paws jumping all over him.

 

“Hey, Friday! Hello, hello.” Stephen laughs, as Tony and Peter jog across the street to say hello.

 

“Down, Friday!” Tony orders, and Friday obliges. “Hey, Strange.”

 

“Hello, Stark.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Strange! It’s a lovely morning!” Peter exclaims, grinning. Stephen nods in agreement and bends down to continue petting Friday.

 

“Nice hair, Strange,” Tony snickers. Stephen turns slightly pink, forgetting that he has bed hair as he had just woken up. He stands up and starts smoothing it out, but not before smirking at Tony.

 

“I could say the same for you, your hair is all over the place.” Stephen retorts, hands running through his own hair, trying to keep it in place. It’s true, Tony’s hair looks all disheveled, and to Stephen, it’s kind of... _ hot. _ Like someone had run their hands through and pulled on it and -

 

Stephen blushes, realizing where his thoughts were heading. 

 

“You alright there, Strange?” Tony asks, and Stephen quickly nods.

 

“Yeah, fine, just a little sunburnt.” Stephen recovers and laughs. Peter starts jumping up and down, obviously excited about something.

 

“Mr. Strange! Dad and I are gonna go on a walk with Friday later, do you want to come with us?” Peter asks, smiling at Stephen. Tony turns a slight shade of pink and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah, we are going to head to the park and play for a bit - if you want to come, you can.”

 

Stephen brightens up and the corners of his mouth lift in a tiny smile. He nods his head. “Yeah, I would like to come. It’s a beautiful day. I should probably get changed first though.”

 

“Yeah, me too, I’m still in my pajamas. Let’s say we meet out here around...uh...11:00? Sound good?” 

 

Stephen nods and Peter grins. Tony ruffles his hair and makes a motion to turn around. “We’ll see you later, Strange.” The two and Friday walk towards their house, and Stephen grabs his mail and heads back towards his house. He jogs up the stairs and to his room, where he opens his dresser and picks out a muscle tee and some shorts. He brushes his hair and his teeth and trims his beard a little. 

 

Stephan could not understand why he’s feeling butterflies - it’s just a walk to the park. With Peter and Tony. He didn’t  _ like _ Tony that way, did he? He couldn’t - Tony is his arrogant neighbor who exasperated him to no end. Tony would never feel the same way - Stephen shakes the thoughts out of his mind. It’s just a walk - two friends, a boy, and a dog, walking to the park.

 

11:00 rolls around and Stephen exists his house and sees Tony, Peter, and Friday waiting by his driveway. He waves and they wave back. 

 

“Hello, Stark. Peter.” Stephen greets, walking up to him. Friday jumps up to lick him and he laughs.

 

“Let’s get going. Peter, did you bring a tennis ball?” Tony asks, and Peter nods.

 

“Yes!” Peter turns to Stephen. “Friday loves to chase the tennis ball. She doesn’t understand ‘fetch’ yet, though, so she takes the ball and runs far away, and I have to chase after her!” Stephen chuckles as the three begin to walk, with Tony holding Friday’s leash.

 

“Dad, can I hold her?” Peter asks, turning his head toward his father. Tony raises an eyebrow.

 

“You sure, kid? She can be strong,” Tony warns. Peter nods frantically, and holds out his hand. Tony hands the leash to Peter and Peter is propelled forward.

 

“Woah!” Peter exclaims, laughing as his speed increases. “I’m fine!”

 

“Don’t go too far, we’ll be right behind you,” Tony calls after him. He turns to Stephen. “It’s a beautiful day, ain’t it?”

 

Stephen nods his head in agreement. “Absolutely. Not too hot, not too cold. It’s perfect.”

 

The two walk in silence for a bit, each man studying their surroundings. Their neighborhood is quite the sight, with tall trees towering over them, and Stephen absolutely loves the view. 

 

Tony side-eyes Stephen, admiring the muscle tee, while Stephen looks away. Tony couldn’t get over how amazing Stephen’s arms look. Stephen is slender and tall, and his arm muscles aren’t the largest, but they’re still outlined and broad, and Tony finds them so attractive, almost like he would love to be pinned down and -

 

_ Woah, _ Tony thinks, looking away and turning red.  _ Where did that come from? _

 

***

The park isn’t that crowded, although a lot of families had similar ideas of bringing their children and dogs to the park. Stephen and Tony head towards a bench, while Peter runs off to play with Friday (with Tony watching him, of course). 

 

“So, how are you doing, Cripple?” Tony questions, nudging Stephen with his elbow. Stephen rolls his eyes and smirks at the name.

 

“I’m fine. Only two more weeks to go with this. I can’t wait until I get this off.” Stephen exclaims, referring to his sling.

 

“I bet - it must be annoying to have that thing on.”

 

“It most certainly is. Tedious, as I like to call it.” Stephen shakes his head.

 

“Do you, like, sleep with it on?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow. Stephen shakes his head no.

 

“No, I take it off. The cast obviously stays on, though. I do have to sleep on my back and elevate my arm though, which can be a tad uncomfortable. But I’ve managed.” Stephen shrugs, leaning back onto the bench.

 

“And how is your head and rib?”

 

“Well, there’s nothing you can really do for a broken rib besides be careful. I take some pain medications for it. And because it was a minor concussion I’m not affected too greatly by it, although I do get frequent headaches if I stare at something bright for too long. I have medication for that too,” Stephen explains. “How’s Peter doing in school? Has his bullying situation gotten any better or worse?”

 

Tony sighs and glances at Peter, who is currently trying to get the ball from Friday. “It’s gotten worse, unfortunately. The kid likes to make fun of Peter for the, uh, accident, and say it was all his fault. Somehow this kid knows everything about Peter’s life, and it’s really starting to affect him.” Tony exhales angrily. “I just wish I was able to do something, but he’s only in second grade and well, I can’t punch a second grader.”

 

“So you’re saying you would punch a high schooler?”

 

“You’re saying you  _ wouldn’t _ punch a high schooler?” Tony laughs, holding up his hands. “Only kidding. But if he was older I would be able to, kind of, threaten him to back away from my boy.”

 

“You, threatening?” Stephen smirks and shakes his head. Tony scowls and crosses his arms.

 

“I can be threatening. I threatened you countless times.”

 

“Yeah, you had me  _ shaking. _ ” Stephen snorts, sarcasm dripping from his words.

 

“Don’t give me that crap, I know I’ve scared you a couple of times,” Tony retorts, and Stephen lets out a  _ hmph _ in response. “You can’t say anything because you know it’s true.”

 

“Maybe once, but you’re not that scary, Stark. I could step on you.”

 

“Yeah, Strange? And I could break you.”

 

“Oooh,” Stephen teases. “I’m quivering.”

 

Tony shoves him, smiling. “You’re such a douchebag.”

 

“I didn’t realize I was a mirror.” Stephen smirks and gently nudges him back.

 

“Dad! Mr. Strange!” Peter interrupts, shouting at them. “Come here! Come play with me!” Stephen and Tony glance at each other and stand up, walking towards Peter. “Let’s play catch with the tennis ball! Like we were doing earlier with a frisbee.”

 

Tony rubs the back of his neck and glances awkwardly at Stephen. “Uh, Peter, I don’t know if Mr. Strange can catc-”

 

“I absolutely can play,” Stephen interrupts, winking at Tony, who turns slightly pink. “I just might not be very good, but I don’t let injuries set me back.”

 

The three play with the tennis ball, with Stephen dropping the ball every two or so throws. Tony and Peter laugh every time, and Stephen laughs along with them - it’s hysterical. Friday runs around the center, trying to catch the ball. Sometimes she beats Peter to the ball and steals it, running away and Peter has to chase her, causing Tony and Stephen to crack up. Stephen smiles at the sight of Tony and Peter playing happily, it is so wholesome and nice, and Stephen is glad that he could be a part of it.

 

***

 

Three hours pass, and Peter decides that he is tired and wants to head back. Tony agrees, wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead. He grabs the leash and calls Friday over, and reattaches the leash to her collar. 

 

“I wanna hold her!” Peter shouts, reaching for the leash. Tony obliges and gives him the leash as they start walking back towards their neighborhood. Stephen looks at Tony, and Tony stares back, the two sharing a smile.

 

“He’s such a cute kid.” Stephen points out, tilting his head in the direction of Peter. 

 

“Absolutely. One of a kind boy.”

 

“You know, you really have done a great job at keeping him happy.”

 

Tony’s eyes widen. “You mean that?”

 

“Yeah, when I babysat him a while ago he seemed happy and content. And look at him now! He’s buzzing with energy. You’re a great parent.” Stephen compliments, rubbing the back of his neck with his free arm. 

 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve genuinely complimented me.”

 

Stephen snorts and smirks. “Don’t think too highly of yourself.”

 

“Too late.”

 

The two share another smile and a brief chuckle. Tony looks at Stephen in the eyes. “Thank you, though. It does mean a lot.”

 

Stephen shrugs, “Don’t mention it, I’m just stating what I see.”

 

Tony smiles at Stephen again, his eyes bright, and Stephen slightly blushes - his smile is so beautiful. Stephen glances the other way quickly, before his blush becomes noticeable. The three continue to walk the rest of the way in silence, admiring the world around them, and the two secretly admiring the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre so cute the pining is just. i love these two.
> 
> comments greatly appreciated! Let me know your theories/your wants/how much you enjoy the story! I love reading them, it brings me great joy! <3


	10. Pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when the next time I'll be able to update, so please enjoy this mess of a chapter!

Stephen hums happily to the radio as he drives down a winding road - his visit to the doctors went excellent, and he is officially sling and cast free. The two weeks had flown by. He’s had several more encounters with Tony and Peter since the park, and every encounter with Tony fluttered straight to his heart. Stephen thinks about Tony a lot - his mind constantly drifting towards the shorter man. 

 

There were a couple of weird moments between him and Tony that Stephen recalls. They exchanged flirty glances a lot, and the two seem to have some sort of connection. Stephen wonders if Tony thinks about him the same way, then shakes his head. There’s no way - he just got out of a rough divorce, why would he even bother?

 

Stephen turns onto his street and parks in his driveway, getting out of the car and glancing towards the house opposite of him. Peter is still at school, and he wonders if Tony is home. Taking a deep breath, he walks across the street and up Tony’s front steps. Stephen rings the doorbell, and he hears a faint “be right there!”

 

Tony opens the door and his face brightens up when he sees Stephen. “Hey! You’re not a cripple anymore!”

 

Stephen laughs and nods. “Yep, just got it off, only thing is my arm is really pale because I haven’t gotten any sun on it.”

 

“I’ll say, I think I’m going blind.” Tony dramatically covers his eyes and laughs, before tilting his head towards the inside of his house. “Come on in.”

 

Stephen enters Tony’s house, raising an eyebrows at the clear messiness of the home. Tony takes notice and sighs. 

 

“Yeah, I know, it’s messy, it’s what happens when you have an eight year old and a puppy.”

 

“Where is Friday?” Stephen asks, confused as to why the dog didn’t greet him. Tony points outside.

 

“She’s out in the yard, running around and doing whatever puppies do.”

 

Stephen nods and glances around the house - he hasn’t really been in Tony’s home, and it is interesting to see the way in which he lives. 

 

“You know,” Tony exhales, glancing at Stephen. “It’s been a weird month.”

 

Stephen slowly nods his head, agreeing but unsure where Tony was getting at.

 

“Like, a month ago, we hated each other,” he continues. Stephen lets out a snort.

 

“That’s true,” Stephen confirms, letting out a chuckle. “Though I do still find you rather...exasperating.”

 

“Everyone does, just a part of me, I guess. I live to annoy.” Tony shrugs and smirks. 

 

“Hmph. Guess I have to deal.” Stephen sneers, and Tony shrugs again.

 

“Hey, I had to deal with you! Trying to be your friend was hard enough! You were so lonely, I felt like I had to pay you back.” Tony laughs.

 

Stephen's expression changes quickly: “What?”

 

Tony blinks, that must have come out wrong. “I-uh, I mean-”

 

“You only became friends with me because you felt like you... _ owed _ me something?” Stephen interrupts, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“What? No, that’s not what I meant! I mean, like, yeah, you seemed lonely and you could of used a friend, and I figured that maybe if you had a friend you’d feel better about all of this, and you did save my son so I figured you could use-”

 

“Use what, your  _ friendship? _ You mean this was all just a ploy to feel better about yourself? You felt like you were doing me a favor by being my  _ friend?” _ Stephen grits his teeth and his fists clench.

 

“No!” Tony exclaims. “You’re putting words in my mouth, that’s not what I meant at all!”

 

“It sure sounds like that’s what you mean.”

 

“Well it’s not!” Tony shouts, raising his arms up. “You’re being irrational, Strange.”

 

“And here I thought you actually wanted to be friends, but if you feel like you’re just doing me a favor, then don’t bother,” Stephen fumes, crossing his arms. “Perhaps we should just go back to hating one another. Was easier anyway.”

 

Tony’s eyes widen: “E-easier?” He sputters. “What the fuck are you saying?”

 

Stephen shrugs: “It’s easier than pretending you give a damn.”

 

“Pretending? Wha- Stephen, I was trying to make a joke and it all went awry.” Tony face palms and sighs. “I don’t know what’s up with you, you don’t normally get this offended.”

 

“I don’t normally find out that people have to  _ deal _ with me just so I didn’t feel lonely. If you don’t like me don’t even bother.” Stephen says through gritted teeth.

 

“It all came out wrong! I was just pointing it out that you seemed lonely-”

 

“Yeah, seemed. I didn’t mind it,” Stephen huffs.

 

“You really think we should go back to being enemies again? Seriously? After all of this?” Tony questions, face turning red with anger.

 

“After all of what, lies? I don’t need people to pretend-”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Strange, I wasn’t pretending!” Tony shouts. “Fine, you want the fucking truth? The honest to god truth about you?”

 

Stephen nods, fuming. Tony rolls his eyes.

 

“Fine. Yes, I fucking hated you. I hated you so fucking much before all of this. You were arrogant, self-serving, a bitch, and just fucking rude. But something always drew me to you. In fact the week leading up to the accident we ran into each other every day - there was just something  _ about  _ you that drew me to you. Then you saved my son’s life. You know what that showed me? It showed me that I was  _ wrong _ about you. Maybe you weren’t this cold-hearted bitch who only cared about himself, considering the fact that you dove in front of a car and saved my son’s life even though you didn’t care for him OR me. Sitting in that hospital, I continuously blamed myself for not getting the plate - for not being able to serve justice. You told me you didn’t care - and I felt like I had to do something. So I asked you if I was able to buy you coffee and you agreed. I just felt like I needed to do something for you. So we’re there, sipping coffee, and you know what? We had a genuine conversation - I had a nice time with you. That day proved to me that you were more than what I thought you were. You intrigued me, you captivated me, you were charismatic and charming and I thought to myself ‘damn, maybe I really was wrong about him, maybe we can put this whole enemies thing to rest and I can finally start forming a friendship with this guy,’ so I told you we should do it again and you agreed. Peter loved you, you made him happy, and I’d be damned if I didn’t like whoever made Peter happy. Things started going really well. A little too well. Because then I kept noticing these different things about you that I didn’t want to notice, and then before I realized, it was too late, and I fucking fell in love with you!  _ You! _ The man who I’m supposed to hate!” Tony rants, his eyes flaring. Stephen’s expression softens.

 

“Wait- what?” Stephen’s eyebrows raise. Tony’s eyes widen as he realizes what he just said.

 

“Uh- _ fuck. _ ” Tony curses, turning around and turning red. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

 

“You...fell in  _ love _ with me?” Stephen asks softly.

 

Tony exhales and turns back around. “I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to fall in love again. But you...you…”

 

Stephen moves closer. “I...what?”

 

Tony shakes his head: “You charmed me, and I was terrified.”

 

“Terrified?”

 

“Yes. You know my past. You know I loved my ex and I thought they loved me. I told myself that I would never fall in love again, but you just  _ had _ to captivate me. I’m terrified of falling in love, because I don’t want to experience the same thing - I don’t want to love someone who doesn’t love me ba-”

 

Tony’s words are cut off by a pair of lips on his. Stephen’s hands are on the back of Tony’s neck, and Tony, taken aback, pauses for a moment before easing into the kiss, snaking his hands around Stephen’s waist. The kiss lasts for a couple of seconds before Stephen pulls away.

 

“-Back.” Tony finishes, staring up at Stephen. “Wha-”

 

“I’m sorry,” Stephen apologizes. “That I exploded on you. Truth is, I was hurt because I thought it was all pretend - and you were right, I usually wouldn’t get offended by this, but…” Stephen exhales. “...I fell in love with you too. And hearing you say that broke my heart. Me saying we should just be enemies again was just so I didn’t have to see the man I love again.”

 

“But it’s not true. I never pretended.” Tony says softly.

 

“I know that now,” Stephen smiles. “You really feel this way?”

 

“Yes.” Tony exhales. “I do, and I think Peter was starting to see that. He always tried to bring you along to places.”

 

Stephen tilts his head. “You think Peter was starting to see it?”

 

“He has always casually mentioned you, more than ever lately. Then he also asked me if I would ever marry again. It was all very...strange, Strange.”

 

Stephen smirks: “Sometimes children are actually very observant.”

 

“So...now what?”

 

“Hm?” Stephen raises an eyebrow.

 

“Well, we just kinda proclaimed our love for one another. We can’t just pretend this never happened.” Tony shrugs, and Stephen nods.

 

“No, I don’t want any pretending,” Stephen huffs.

 

“So...does Strange want a boyfriend?” 

 

“Hmm,” Stephen holds his fingers to his chin. “Does he want an annoying boyfriend who is as arrogant as he is? I think so.”

 

“You’re such a douchebag,” Tony sneers, snaking his hands around Stephen’s neck.

 

“I didn’t realize I was a mirror,” Stephen smirks, his hands traveling to Tony’s waist to pull him closer.

 

“Oooh, I hate you.” 

 

“Mmhmm, I hate you more.”

 

“Kiss me, you idiot,” Tony says. 

 

Stephen smirks and leans in to close the gap between him and Tony, the two men eagerly kissing the other as if their lives depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did Peter REALLY know? Or was it all coincidental? Hmm.


	11. Violent Tendencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice long chapter for yall! enjoy!
> 
> some minor homophobia is mentioned, just a warning.

Stephen cannot believe that this is happening. He is kissing Tony Stark, his neighbor, the man he hated, the man as arrogant as he is, a total douchebag. Yet here he is, in the middle of Tony Stark’s living room, making out with the man himself. Tony’s lips are soft and everything he dreamed of, and he absolutely loves the feel of Tony’s facial hair on his.  _ Boyfriends, _ Stephen thinks to himself.  _ I could get used to this. _

 

The two have been kissing for the past hour, both not wanting the moment to end, until Tony’s phone  rings and he pulls away, both lips swollen. He takes a glance at the number and his eyes widen, glancing at Stephen with a hint of worry as he answers the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

Stephen can’t make out what is being said on the other line.

 

“Is he alright?” Tony asks, his voice shaky.

 

More silence.

 

“Thank goodness,” Tony lets out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, yeah, I understand. I’ll be there soon. Principal’s or nurse? Okay. Okay I’ll be right there.” 

 

He hangs up and sighs before turning to Stephen: “Peter got into a fight at school.”

 

Stephen raises an eyebrow: “A fight? Peter?”

 

“Yeah. Punched someone in the face. Don’t know the whole story yet, I gotta meet with the principal.”

 

“Oh,” Stephen shifts awkwardly. “Guess I should go?”

 

Tony ponders for a moment and shakes his head. “No, come with me.”

 

“What? I’m not a legal guardian though.” 

 

“I have a feeling I know what it’s about. I think Peter would feel infinitely better if you came with me,” Tony states and shrugs casually.

 

Stephen sighs and nods: “If you think it’s best for Peter, then I will go.”

 

Tony grabs Stephen’s face and pulls him in for a quick kiss. “Thank you. Just trust me on this, I think you will be very...helpful...in this case.” Stephen raises an eyebrow again.

 

“Helpful?”

 

“Just trust me, you’ll understand.”

 

“Alright, I trust you,” Stephen smiles. Tony walks over to the counter and grabs his keys and wallet and beckons for Stephen to follow him into the garage. The two hop into Tony’s car and Tony hits a button for the garage door to open. 

 

“You have a really nice car.” Stephen admires, studying the interior.

 

“Thank you, it was kind of a bust when I first bought it, but it’s been an ongoing project of mine. Ya know, upgrades and shit.” Tony explains, turning around and backing out of the garage.

 

“You’ve done a great job so far,” Stephen states, and Tony smiles. “You mean this is what you’ve been working on whenever I heard those noises coming from your garage?”

 

Tony nods and lets out a little laugh. “Yep. This was that project, the one that kept you up at night.” 

 

Stephen snorts and shakes his head, letting out a light-hearted laugh. “I absolutely despised you for that.”

 

Tony smirks and gently nudges Stephen. The two continue to drive in silence. Stephen takes the opportunity to study Tony - he seems calm, despite finding out his son might be in a lot of trouble. His mind wanders to Peter - how will Peter react? Will Tony tell his son? Will Peter even understand? 

 

“How do you plan on telling Peter?” Stephen blurts, slightly blushing at the sudden outburst.

 

“About what?” Tony raises an eyebrow.

 

“You know, about us.” Stephen makes a motion with his hands. “Will he, like, understand?”

 

“Peter?” Tony nods. “Yeah, he’ll understand. He’s a smart kid, and I told you, I think he already figured out I had some sort of crush on you. He might be eight, but he’s seen enough movies and TV shows to understand.” He chuckles softly, and turns on his turn signal to turn into the school. “I think he’ll be rather happy to know that we are dating.”

 

“So when are you going to tell him?”

 

“Soon enough,” Tony parks the car into a spot outside of the main entrance. “Right now, let’s focus on him not getting suspended.” He turns off the car and starts walking towards the school, Stephen following him. Tony clicks his keys twice and the car makes a beeping noise to signal its lock. He presses the intercom and a lady asks him to state his business.

 

“Hi, my name is Tony Stark, I’m here for a meeting with the Principal.”

 

“Come on in.” The lady unenthusiastically states, pressing a buzzer and the door clicks. Tony opens the door and struts in, Stephen following close behind.

 

Tony and Stephen walk into the principal’s office, and Peter looks up and his eyes widen at the sight of Stephen. His eyes are puffy - he looks like he’s been crying. Another boy sits in a chair further away, holding an ice pack around his eye, two parents sit beside him, gently consoling him.

 

“Mr. Stark, I presume?” The Principal holds out his hand and shakes Tony’s. He moves to Stephen and raises an eyebrow. “And you are…?”

 

“Doctor Stephen Strange.” Stephen replies, shaking his hand. 

 

“I’m sorry, are you Peter’s parent as well?” 

 

Stephen glances at Tony, who nods and gives him a look that says  _ I will explain later. _

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

Peter face slightly brightens and the other boy tenses up, putting his head down.

 

“Okay, then. Please, both of you, sit down. As you can see, Flash is currently suffering from an eye injury, due to Peter punching him in the face. You do know that this behavior is not acceptable in school, correct?” The Principal states, getting right down to business. Peter looks down at the ground and sniffles.

 

“Yes, I know.” Tony replies in a neutral tone.

 

“Then you must know that we must hold him accountable for his actions, and give him the proper punishment.”

 

“Which is?” Tony asks, his tone remains unchanged.

 

“Three day suspension,” The Principal replies, gently tapping his fingers on his desk.

 

Tony’s lips press in a flat line as he leans back in his chair. “Hmm, okay. But I still don’t know the situation.”

 

“Your boy punched another boy in the -”

 

“Oh, I get that,” Tony interrupts. “Question is, did you even bother to find out why? Or are you just being shallow?” Stephen raises an eyebrow and a worried look takes over his face.  _ What is Tony doing? _

 

“Excuse me? We don’t tolerate violence here at this school.” The Principal’s tone grew to be more sharp.

 

“I’m saying, I know my boy better than anyone here. Peter would never hurt a fly. Therefore, something must have provoked him. And-” Tony looks over at the boy sitting in the chair with the ice pack. “I assume you must be Flash,” The boy nods, a scared expression sits on his face. Tony lets out a chuckle and turns his head back to the Principal. “Peter has come home every day complaining about how mean Flash is to him, how Flash bullies him. I want to know what Flash said to him right before Peter decked him.”

 

The mother of the boy scoffs. “My boy would never! You’re accusing him of something he would never do!”

 

Tony ignores her, still talking directly to the Principal. “My point is, did you even bother to  _ ask _ Peter what happened?”

 

“No,” the Principal admits. “We just don’t tolerate any acts of violence here at -”

 

“I  _ get _ that.” Tony rubs his temples, clearly annoyed. He turns to Peter. “I want to hear my boy speak. Peter, can you explain what happened?”

 

Peter sniffles and nods. “I was on the playground for recess, when Flash came up to me and started making fun of me and my dad. He said that I am so horrible that even my own parent hates me and that’s why they left me. I told him that my dad loves me more than Flash could know. He then told me that one parent isn’t enough so I told him that I actually had two.”

 

Stephen raises an eyebrow.

 

“Flash then told me I was a liar liar pants on fire, and said that it was impossible for me to have another parent because that would mean someone had to love me. I tried to not respond and look the other way like my dad would tell me but he kept going, and I got so angry and hit him in the eye.”

 

Tony stares at the Principal. “Peter has been suffering from Flash’s bullying for months, and my boy finally decides to stand up for himself.”

 

“By punching  _ my _ child?” The mother grits her teeth. Tony shoots her a look.

 

“Oh,  _ please _ , your child deserved it. After putting my boy through hell, he could use a wake up call.”

 

“Parents, please.” The Principal slams his fist on the desk.

 

“You have to hold Flash responsible.” Tony fumes, pointing at the boy. Stephen can tell that Tony is getting heated.

 

“You can ask anyone!” Peter blurts out. “Anyone in my class! They all hear what Flash says to me!”

 

“Even if my boy said some mean things, which I’m sure he didn’t, violence is never the answer.” The mother huffs, pointing an accusing finger at Peter. She grimaces at Tony and Stephen. “Perhaps if he wasn’t being raised by two  _ men _ , perhaps he wouldn’t have those violent tendencies.”

 

Tony turns red and opens his mouth before Stephen covers his mouth. “If I may,” Stephen interjects. “I am a neurosurgeon. I studied the brain, and I have studied the psychology along with it.”

 

“May I ask what this has to do with anything, Mr. Strange?” The Principal interrupts, clearly impatient.

 

“ _ Doctor _ Strange,” Stephen corrects. “And if you’d let me finish, I can get to my point.”

 

“Go on, then.”

“I’ve known Peter for quite some time, and he has never once shown any violence towards anyone. Snapping usually occurs when someone hits a breaking point. In order to hit a breaking point, a continuous attack must be made. I’ve heard about Peter’s bullying situation for awhile, and each time it seemed to be getting worse. Peter is a patient boy, but all of us have that breaking point, which is why Peter snapped and punched Flash in the face. Nothing to do with violent tendencies, nothing to do with the fact that he is being raised by two men. Flash, however, clearly is an issue. Why does he feel the need to bully others? Simple, self-projection. He has two parents, he thought Peter only had one. But his two parents don’t show him the proper amount of love. I assume he goes home to a babysitter because they’re always at work. He feels unloved, and hates that because he has two parents who  _ should  _ love him. When discovering that Peter only had one parent, Flash quickly began to use that to his advantage, self-projecting his own pain onto Peter in order for him to feel better. It’s a natural thing bullies do, they hate their lives and think that they shouldn’t be the only one who does.”

 

“How  _ dare _ you!” Flash’s father speaks up. “How dare you assume the way we parent?”

 

“Am I correct?” Stephen speaks directly to Flash. “Do you come home to a babysitter?”

 

Flash slowly nods.

 

“I’m not one to call people out, usually, but I think it’s time you get your heads out of your asses and start realizing that your boy has some issues.” Stephen states, crossing his arms. Tony stares at Stephen, dumbfounded.

 

“We are leaving,” The mother scoffs. “I want that boy suspended, and if he is not, I will be pulling Flash out of this school.” She stands up and gathers her things, before grabbing Flash and dragging him out of the office, his father following close behind. He makes a rude gesture to Stephen and Tony before exiting.

 

The Principal takes a deep breath. “Well, that was a lot.”

 

“Principal, sir, you can suspend Peter if you deem necessary, but I also suggest having the proper punishment for the boy. Self-defense is natural and in this case, Peter was clearly defending himself.” Stephen continues, sitting back in his chair. 

 

“I was, Mr. Principal sir. I really was. I don’t like hurting people but Flash was hurting me and my dad always told me to go with my gut and my gut wanted him to stop. I know it was wrong to punch him but I think it was the only way for him to stop being mean.” Peter softly says, tears forming.

 

“Alright. I will let you off with a warning, then. I will speak to Flash’s parents later. But Peter, if you hit someone again, I will have to punish you.” The Principal warns, and Peter nods. “And if anyone is being mean, you have to tell someone, otherwise we will never know.”

 

Peter nods again. Tony and Stephen stand up and shake hands with the Principal.

 

“Thank you for listening to Peter, I will talk to him later today and make sure he really understands what he did wrong.” Tony reassures, and Stephen agrees.

 

“Okay, goodbye, then.”

 

Tony grabs Peter’s hand and walks out the door, with Stephen following behind. The three make their way to the car. Peter climbs in the backseat in silence, while Tony and Stephen hop in the front.

 

Tony takes the time to lecture Peter on the drive back. He does so in a calm way, being careful not to explode. Peter sniffles but takes the lecture, and Tony makes sure he understands. Tony tells Peter to go to his room and that he is grounded for the rest of the day, and Peter nods in understanding and sulks to his room after Tony pulls into the garage.

 

“That was a little intense for a principal visit.” Stephen laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He gets out of the car and shuts the door.

 

“You,” Tony exits the car and slams the door. “Were amazing.”

 

Stephen raises an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“That whole thing on the brain and self-projecting? You totally pissed them off! But the best part is that you were absolutely right!” Tony beams, moving closer to Stephen and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I knew it was a good idea to bring you along.” He presses a kiss to Stephen’s lips.

 

“Wait,” Stephen holds a finger up. Tony raises an eyebrow. “I have a question. Why did I have to pretend to be Peter’s dad, and why did he say he had two dads?”

 

Tony sighs and blushes. “Well, before all of this happened, Peter was really upset about Flash making fun of me being a single parent. So I told him to just say he had two, and that his other dad was a doctor.”

 

Stephen looks taken aback. 

 

“I-uh, don’t mean that in a creepy way, I just wanted Flash to shut up. Don’t feel pressured to be a parent, we like, just started dating. Please don’t feel like you have to be a parent, it was just the first thing that came to my mind. Remember, I’m head over heels for you, and you were just on my mind constantly. I hope I didn’t scare you.”

  
  


Stephen shakes his head and chuckles. “No, I just wanted to know the backstory. It makes sense, and I probably would have done the same. I’m just glad it all worked out.”

 

“I don’t think Peter will have a Flash problem again,” Tony shrugs.

 

“All because you are a wonderful father.” Stephen smiles and pulls Tony closer by the hips.

 

“Yeah, I really am, and he really decked him.” Tony beams and laughs. “I shouldn’t be proud, but damnit, I am. My boy doesn’t take shit.”

 

“Like father, like son.”

 

“Oh, you know how to get to my heart,” Tony smiles. 

 

“No, I know how to get to your head,” Stephen states, eyes becoming flirty. “I know exactly what to do to release your endorphins.” 

 

“Ooh, talk nerdy to me.”

 

“You’re the worst.” Stephen closes the gap between them, giving Tony a bruising kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter still doesn't know ;) how do you think he will react? Let me know in the comments, I want to read your theories!


	12. Overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow's my birthday!!! so here's an update! there probably won't be an update for a couple of days, I'll be really busy!

Tony stares at the ceiling, his mind racing and his thoughts running wild. He glances at the clock on his nightstand: 3 am. He groans and rubs his head. His anxiety is prominent tonight, keeping him awake, and Tony knows that he has to deal with it, otherwise he won’t be able to sleep. He looks at his phone resting on the nightstand and takes a deep breath, before grabbing it and dialing a familiar number.

 

“Hello?” A groggy voice says.

 

“Hey, Stephie,” Tony whispers. The two have been dating for about a week.

 

“Tony, it’s 3am, what’s up?” 

 

“Anxiety.”

 

Tony hears Stephen’s breath hitch.

 

“How bad?” Stephen asks warily.

 

“Not bad, just a lot of thoughts going through my mind.” Tony calmly states. “It’s preventing me from sleeping.”

 

“Okay,” Tony hears Stephen shifting, probably sitting up. “Do you want to talk about them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, then, I’m all ears.”

 

Tony exhales: “I know I keep telling you that Peter will be fine with us, but I can’t help but suddenly feel a lack of confidence in that. I don’t know how he will react to it, it all honesty. The more I think about it, the more I worry. My ex really left a toll on him, you know, he still misses having another parent, but I can’t help but feel like he also loves my ex still, because he doesn’t quite understand what happened. And if he does, and somehow still holds hope that they’re coming back, then he might not react so warmly to you. Does that make sense?”

 

“Yes, I understand the anxiety around that, Tony. Do you talk to Peter about the divorce a lot?” Stephen questions, his tone soft.

 

“No, not really. I’ve been kind of nervous to bring it up,” Tony holds his breath as a thought enters his mind. “Stephen, what if Peter doesn’t approve? What if he’s angry at me for loving someone else?”

 

“Breathe, Tony.” Stephen coaxes, hearing Tony’s breath starting to hitch. “I don’t honestly think that will happen.”

 

“I mean, we’ve been dating for about a week, and I need to tell him soon. I’ve been putting it off for this very reason. I’m scared, Stephen.”

 

“I know you are. I know.”

 

Tony takes a deep breath: “How should I even do it?”

 

“That’s up to you, he is your son, Tony,” Stephen replies, and Tony hears another shifting sound.

 

“Can you be here with me?”

 

“Right now?” 

 

“No, not right now,” Tony chuckles softly. “I meant when I tell Peter. I’m going to do it tomorrow - well, technically today.”

 

“Oh, of course Tony. I figured we would do it together.” Stephen also lets out a small chuckle.

 

For a moment - his thoughts clear up, and Tony smiles. It doesn’t last long, as Tony feels a shortness of breath and his heartbeat rising.

 

“Tony?” Stephen asks, hearing the change in breathing pattern. “Hey. It’ll be alright.”

 

“What if it’s not?”

 

“Be optimistic. Peter is a loving boy and he loves you, and I think he will cherish your happiness. Also, I’m not married to you, I’m not a father. I’m technically not a parent.”

 

“I know,” Tony states. “I just don’t want him to feel like I’m the bad person here.”

 

“He will understand soon enough, if that were the case.” Stephen reassures calmly. “And I honestly think that he will be happy for us - your confidence has drilled into me. Remember when I asked you in the car? You eased my anxiety about it. Even though you’ve been having second thoughts, I now have the confidence to make up for it. Look, I will come over later…today, I guess. And we will do it together, is that alright?”

 

“Yes, Stephie. Thank you.”

 

“No problem, are you able to sleep now?” 

 

“I think I might be able to. Thank you, Stephen.” Tony smiles as he relaxes in the bed.

 

“I’ll see you later, babe.” Stephen says, and Tony’s heart skips a beat.  _ Babe. _

 

“Yes, see ya.”

 

***

 

Tony jolts awake - he must have passed out after his conversation with Stephen. He looks at the time: 10:00. He yawns and gets up, putting on a change of clothes and slumping down the stairs to the kitchen. Peter is in the living room, watching T.V.

 

“Hey, Dad!” Peter exclaims, turning his head. “You slept late!”

 

“Yeah, I guess I did. I was tired.” Tony chuckles, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pressing a button on the coffee maker. He doesn’t know when Stephen is coming over, and he hopes soon. His heart is racing again - he wants to get it over with.

 

“Dad?” Peter suddenly asks. Tony looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, Peter?”

 

“Are you still mad at me for punching Flash?”

 

Tony chuckles, remembering how just a week ago Peter almost got suspended for standing up to his bully. Because he wasn’t suspended, Flash’s parents did eventually pull him out of the school - saying that the school environment was toxic and other crap that Tony didn’t care about.

 

“No, Peter. I just want you to know to not always resort to violence. However,” Tony bends down to level with Peter. “You made me proud because you stood up for yourself, although I do wish you used another way.”

 

Peter looks down, a small smile appearing on his face. “Okay, thanks Dad.”

 

The sound of the doorbell both causes the two of them to turn their heads to the direction of the door. Friday starts barking and runs to the door. Tony gets up and opens the door, while holding onto Friday’s collar. 

 

“Stephen, hey, come in.” Tony says, motioning his head for Stephen to come in. Stephen walks in, and Tony lets go of Friday, who seizes the opportunity to jump all over Stephen.

 

“Hi, Mr. Strange!” Peter greets, running towards them. “What are you doing here?”

 

“We have to discuss something with you, Peter.” Tony answers for Stephen, shooting him a smile. Stephen nods and returns the smile.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Let’s move to the living room.”

 

“Okay!” Peter nods and bolts to the living room, Friday following him. Tony quickly presses a kiss to his partner.

 

“Thank you for coming,” Tony whispers.

 

“Of course. You got this. We’ve got this,” Stephen smiles and the two make their way into the living room, plopping on the couch opposite of Peter and Friday.

 

“Peter,” Tony clears his throat. “I haven’t discussed the divorce with you for awhile. How are you feeling?”

 

“Um,” Peter tilts his head and raises his eyebrows. “I guess I’m okay? I still miss, you know…”

 

Tony sighs and glances at Stephen. “I know, kid. I wish things were better.”

 

“I guess I’m still a little confused.” Peter admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Well, I have a question to ask you.”

 

“Yeah?” Peter squints, still confused as to where the conversation is heading.

 

“How do you feel about me, uh, moving on?” Tony looks down, clearly nervous. Stephen puts his hand on Tony’s lower back, gently rubbing.

 

“Moving on? Like, finding someone else?”

 

“Yeah, like, if I fell in love with someone else. You understand that, right?” Tony looks back up at Peter, his eyes serious. Peter shrugs and smiles.

 

“Dad, I don’t mind if you love someone else. I don’t quite understand what happened with… you know, but I guess I think they aren’t coming back? So we move forward, I think. You love me, that’s all that matters to me!” Peter jumbles, and Tony chuckles at Peter’s grammar.

 

“That’s really great, Peter.”

 

“Do you love someone Dad?” Peter asks, his eyes widening. Tony stares at Stephen and smiles, who returns the smile.

 

“Wait -” Peter jumps up. “Do you love Mr. Strange?”

 

Tony nods, taking a deep breath. Peter’s jaw drops and he covers his mouth.

 

“Oh my goodness! Daddy, you love Mr. Strange? Mr. Strange, do you love Dad?”

 

Stephen nods: “I do, Peter.”

 

Peter runs to Stephen and hugs him. “You make my Dad very happy! He talks about you a lot! I wanted you to love him! I’m so happy!”

 

Stephen returns the hug and Tony is lying if he says he isn’t tearing up. He turns away, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Yes, Peter, Mr. Strange and I are together. But,” Tony’s voice turns stern. “Don’t start calling him Dad or anything like that, he is just my boyfriend, not my husband.” Peter nods and Stephen laughs.

 

“You can call me Stephen, if you’d like, Peter.” Stephen exclaims, ruffling Peter’s hair, who laughs.

 

“Okay! Wow! Is Mr. St- I mean Stephen, hah! Is Stephen going to be living here?”

 

Tony blushes: “Uh, no, no, not...not at the moment,” He sputters.

 

“Not at the moment?” Stephen teases, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Tony gently shoves him. 

 

“I can’t wait to tell Ned!” Peter exclaims, standing up and jumping up and down. “My hero might be my dad!”

 

“Peter!” Tony raises his voice.

 

“Hey! I said  _ might! _ ” Peter defends, crossing his arms. Tony and Stephen chuckle.

 

“He has a point you know.” Stephen says, smirking and wrapping his arm around Tony. “He did say ‘might.’”

 

Tony smiles and crosses his arms. “You’re lucky you’re adorable, Peter. Now go outside and play with Friday.”

 

“Okay!” Peter runs to the door, with Friday following close behind. He grabs a tennis ball on the way out and throws it, chasing after Friday and closing the door behind him. Tony turns to Stephen and snakes his arms around his neck. He touches noses to Stephen.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You didn’t even need my help,” Stephen smirks.

 

“But I prefer your company.”

 

“Waking me up at 3 in the morning because you can’t sleep isn’t enough for you?” Stephen teases.

 

“Would you like to be awake for other reasons?” Tony whispers into Stephen’s ear.

 

Stephen smirks and presses a kiss to Tony’s lips. “You’re such a giant flirt.” Stephen mutters against his lips. He pulls away.

 

“But, I’m not doing anything while the kid is home.” Stephen states, his hands still on Tony’s waist.

 

“Not even kissing me? He’s outside.”

 

“I guess I can do that a little bit more.” Stephen pulls Tony in and closes the gap, and Tony closes his eyes and eases into the kiss, both wishing for the moment to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get you a son like Peter tbh
> 
> let me know what you think of the story so far! i love reading your comments <3 (especially leave one for the soon to be birthday girl ;))


	13. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter of A Deer in Headlights. I hope you all enjoy it. Writing this has been an absolute pleasure and I am so thankful for everyone who has read and supported it.

“Peter?” Tony calls out to his son.   
  
“Yes, Dad?” Peter shouts from upstairs.   
  
“Can you come down here? I need to discuss something with you.”   
  
“Yeah, I’m coming.” Peter makes his way down the stairs, coming face to face with his father.    
  
“Last day of school tomorrow, huh? Can’t believe it’s your last day in the elementary school.” Tony states, beckoning Peter to follow him into the living room. Peter nods enthusiastically.   
  
“Yeah, I’m excited! Although I’m a little nervous for the intermediate school.”   
  
“Kid, you’ll be fine. Intermediate school is just an awkward phase between elementary and middle school. Plus, you have the whole summer to worry about it.” Tony ruffles his sons hair, before sitting down on the couch. “Sit down, I need to talk to you.”   
  
Peter swallows nervously: “Am I in trouble or something?”   
  
Tony shakes his head and takes a deep breath: “No, not in trouble. I just -“ Tony rubs the back of his neck and looks away. Peter raises his eyebrows, his father is definitely nervous about something.   
  
“Dad? Are you okay?”   
  
“Yes,” Tony exhales. “Sorry, I’m fine.”   
  
“Is it about Stephen?” Peter asks warily.   
  
Tony sucks in his breath: “Yeah.”   
  
Peter’s eyes widen and raises his eyebrows. “Is everything okay between you two? Did you break up?”   
  
Tony’s eyes widen and shakes his head frantically. “No! Oh goodness no!” Tony laughs nervously. “The opposite of that, if I’m gonna be honest,” Tony mutters.    
  
“What do you mean?” Peter tilts his head. Tony takes another deep breath and puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder.   
  
“I- I want to propose to Stephen.”   
  
Peter covers his mouth in awe. “Propose? Like, you’re going to ask him to marry you?”   
  
Tony nods and sucks in his breath. “I’m nervous for several reasons. But right now I want you to be okay with it, which is why I’m telling you. You seem to have a good relationship with him and - it’s been well over a year since the divorce, and I think - I think I’m ready to officially move on.”   
  
“Dad,” Peter smiles warmly, wrapping his arms around his father. “I think it’s great! I love Stephen, and I love that he makes you happy! And-“ Peter pulls away and rubs the back of his neck. “It would be really nice to have another parent again.”   
  
Tony grins and feels himself starting to tear up. “I’m so glad.”   
  
“When are you going to do it?” Peter asks, curious.   
  
“I don’t know, but I want to do it soon.” Tony replies, looking down. “I want to make it special for him. You know?”   
  
Peter sits for a moment and thinks quietly. He knows how much his father loves Stephen, and he knows that Stephen loves him the same. He had gotten used to the relationship almost immediately - sure, it was a little strange at first - having someone else in his father’s life. But Stephen saved his life, and if his father was happy with Stephen, then Peter knew he had to support it.   
  
“Does he have a favorite song? Favorite restaurant?” Peter asks, trying to help out his father. Tony shakes his head.   
  
“No, that’s not what I mean by special. I don’t know - I want it to be...unique. My own.” Tony replies, running his hands through his hair. Peter’s never seen his father so nervous.   
  
“Maybe you can build something?”   
  
Tony looks up at Peter. “You might be onto something.”   
  
Peter shrugs nonchalantly. “I mean, you build a lot of thingies, maybe you can build him something that’d he find cool?”   
  
“I knew I raised a smart boy.” Tony grins and pulls his son in close. “I’ll build him something...special. And incorporate a proposal in it.”   
  
Peter beams as he hugs his father back. “I kinda wanna help!”   
  
Tony smiles and nods. “I’m sure I can find a way to get you involved.”   
  
Peter’s eyes glisten with glee and a hint of a tear escapes his eye. “I’m gonna have two parents again.”   
  
Tony cups Peter’s cheek and wipes away the tear. “And this one truly loves you.”   
  
“He does?”   
  
“He really does.”   
  
***   
“Hey Stephen?” Tony asks suddenly, and Stephen turns his head to look at him. The two are sitting on Tony’s couch,  Stephen is reading a book and Tony is watching T.V.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Let’s go out to eat. Fancy restaurant. It’s been awhile.” Tony suggests.   
  
“Tonight?” Stephen raises an eyebrow.   
  
“No,” Tony shakes his head. “How about Friday night. 7:30, at your favorite?”    
  
“I would love that,” Stephen replies, smiling. “I’ll be sure to get off work early. Anything for a wonderful dinner with you.” He leans in and presses a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips, who smiles warmly into it.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I love you, too.”   
  
***   
  
Tony sits on his work bench in the garage, holding his head in his hands as he reviews another sketch, before grunting and tossing it into the garbage, where it joined the other crumpled up papers. He wants to make it perfect - he thinks Stephen will say yes, but even so, he wants to make it so special for him. Being with Stephen for a year has changed Tony’s life for the better. He knows people might say that being together for only a year before proposing is too soon, but he fell in love with him within a month. He has the ring already - he didn’t want to reuse the old ring that he used on his ex, so he went out to a store and bought an incredibly expensive one - he had been saving up. Tony knows Stephen is not particularly meticulous, but Tony just wants to spoil him, the love of his life, and hopefully, his future husband.   
  
His heart still races every time Stephen holds his hand, and his mind buzzes every time Stephen kisses him. His love for Stephen is so pure, he loves all of Stephen, from head to toe. When they’re together for a night, the sex is passionate and full of love, completely defining the term “making love,” excluding the occasional “make-up sex” that they have following an argument. Even when they argue, they both know that it’s out of love, usually trying to decide what’s best for the other. Stephen is usually great at keeping calm and dealing with Tony, but on occasion he does explode on Tony - and when that happens they try and work things out and find the root of the problem so they can fix it, and celebrate with a round of, of course, “make-up sex.”   
  
Tony knows Stephen is the one for him. When he had proposed to his ex, he didn’t feel as confident of the love as he does now. That should have been a warning sign for him. But now, with Stephen, he knows for certain. Stephen Strange is the man he wants to be with for the rest of his life. Stephen Strange is the man that he wants to help raise his son. Stephen Strange is the man that he wants to embrace as Peter walks down the aisle to accept his diploma in 9 years. Stephen Strange is the man that he wants to grow old with. Stephen Strange is the man he loves, and the man he wants to marry.   
  
He has to include Peter in the proposal, somehow. Peter wants in, and he knows that Peter does mean a great deal to Stephen - he’s ready to be a father. A good parent. But the reservations for Friday night are only for two. Perhaps Peter can record a message to Stephen.    
  
Tony’s eyes widen as an idea forms in his mind. He takes out another blank piece of paper and starts sketching.    
  
“Peter!” He calls out, hoping his voice is loud enough to carry out.    
  
“What!?” Peter shouts - wonderful, he heard him.   
  
“Come here! I think- I think I have an idea, and I need your help!”   
  
***   
  
Friday night rolls around and Tony is nervously pacing in his room, wearing a gorgeous suit. Sitting in his inside pocket like a dead weight is the box with the ring, and on his nightstand is a gift bag filled with tissue paper. Stephen should be at the house in any minute. The babysitter is already here and downstairs with Peter, and Tony is just pacing - he will not have an anxiety attack and ruin it. He planned this to go perfectly, and his anxiety is not going to get him this time. He does some breathing exercises and practically lets out a yelp when the doorbell rings. Ignoring Friday’s gleeful barks, Tony bolts downstairs and opens the door to reveal a perfectly dressed Stephen.   
  
“You look handsome,” Stephen compliments. He holds out his arm for Tony to take, and he obliges.   
  
“I can say the same for you.” Tony says as they walk towards Tony’s car. Stephen’s eyes glisten in the fading sunlight, and Tony is in awe on how a year later, he still feels butterflies just looking into his eyes. Perhaps it was just knowing that soon he would be getting down on one knee and asking those blue eyes to marry him.   
  
“What’s in the gift bag?” Stephen asks, and Tony remembers the bag in his hand.   
  
“You’ll find out soon enough.”   
  
The car ride is relaxing - listening to Stephen talk about his day at work has always been Tony’s favorite activity. His voice is so soothing and definitely an ease to his anxiety. He thinks to himself how ironic it is that the one man who soothes his anxiety is also the one causing it.   
  
The restaurant is filled with fancy guests in three piece suits and stylish dresses. It is Stephen’s favorite fancy restaurant, and of course, Tony needs today to be about Stephen. The waiter asks them for their drinks and Stephen orders wine for the two of them.    
  
“To us,” Stephen says, raising his wine glass.    
  
“To us.” Tony repeats, clinking his wine glass to Stephen’s. Both men take a sip, smiling at the other.    
  
“Would you like to order your meal now?” The waiter appears almost out of thin air, and Tony nods.   
  
“Yes, please. I’m going to have the filet mignon.” He tells the waiter, who quickly jots it down. He turns to Stephen.   
  
“I will also have the filet mignon.” Stephen smiles, closing his menu, grabbing Tony’s and handing it to the waiter.   
  
The two share a smile.    
  
“You know, I can’t believe it’s been over a year.” Tony says, taking a drink. Stephen nods and laughs.   
  
“Tony, we already had our anniversary dinner,” Stephen smirks.    
  
“Yes, but we didn’t go out, you cooked an amazing meal! This time, I wanted to treat you.” Tony states, grabbing Stephen’s hand and holding it.   
  
Stephen chuckles and raises Tony’s hand to his mouth and presses a gentle kiss to it. “You always treat me like a royal.”   
  
“Only the best for my princess,” Tony smirks, and Stephen laughs and shakes his head.   
  
“And to think that over a year ago, if you said that to my face, I would’ve punched you.”   
  
“No, let’s be real, you had a giant crush on me,” Tony takes a sip. “You couldn’t resist my sweet Dad muscles.”   
  
“Says you, I can’t tell you how many times I caught you staring at my arms. Thought I was a skinny boy, huh? Then realized I was working out,” Stephen retorts over the edge of his glass.   
  
“Oooh, you got me there. And you know, I was right. Those arms? Pinning me down? Absolutely amazing, would definitely recommend.”   
  
“Oh stop, I wouldn’t dare pin anyone down that wasn’t you.”   
  
Tony lets out a purring sound from his throat. “Ooh, that’s what I like to hear.”   
  
“Let’s not have this discussion at the restaurant, I don’t want some fancy fuck  lecturing me.” Stephen suggests, and Tony nods.   
  
The food arrives about a couple of minutes later, and the two eat and talk, recalling specific moments and memories that they have had over the course of a year. For a moment, Tony forgets what he actually came here for, until Stephen points at the gift bag sitting next to Tony’s feet.   
  
“When am I going to be able to open that?”   
  
Tony glances down and his heart skips a beat. Is it time?    
  
Tony looks back at Stephen and smiles. He grabs the gift and sets it down in the middle of the table. “Now.”   
  
Stephen raises an eyebrow and grabs the bag and opens it, pulling out a beautiful wooden box that has a simple button in the center.   
  
“Wow, Tony, did you make this?”   
  
“Yes. Press the center button,” Tony orders, and Stephen obliges.   
  
Pressing the center button, Stephen’s eyes widen as the box opens up and a mini projection appears, almost like a hologram. It’s of Peter - it’s a video.   
  
_ “Stephen, hi! It’s Peter, of course, um, I just wanted you to know some things! I always thought you were a super cool neighbor even if I rarely saw you! I know you are a doctor and like, that’s a really amazing job! And last year, I started to see you more and more and that was so much fun! It was interesting because I liked you so much and, yeah! Um, I wanted to talk about how you’ve changed my life for the better! _ __  
__  
_ Stephen, you didn’t know me that well, only as a neighbor, but you still pushed me out of a speeding car’s path after I froze, saving my life! I am alive thanks to you, and I am honestly so grateful. Like, I am so grateful that words cannot describe it. And when you told me that I shouldn’t blame myself, well, that made me realize that you genuinely are a good person. And we needed that, my dad and I. We needed a good person in our lives. And when you stood up for me in the Principal’s office, that was just amazing! _ __  
__  
_ The divorce was really tough! I didn’t know what was really going on but all I do know is that my dad was greatly affected by it. I never thought that he would find someone to fall in love with again. He tried so hard to be happy and put on a smile for me, but being a bit older I realize that he was hurting. But you, Stephen, you helped him. You don’t hurt him, you love him and cherish him. You saved his son! _ __  
__  
_ Stephen, even if you aren’t my dad, I still look up to you. I think you’re amazing as a person and even as a father figure. You live across the street and are always available to help me out when my dad is too busy - and I love that. I love you!” _ __  
__  
Stephen feels himself tearing up as the holographic Peter continues, eyes so focused on Peter that he doesn’t realize Tony’s missing from his seat. __  
__  
_ “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I want you more in my life. I want you to be in the house more, I want you to be...my dad. And if you turn to the side, so does a certain someone...” _ __  
  
The holographic Peter disappears and Stephen turns to the side, discovering Tony bent down on one knee. Stephen covers his mouth, but Tony takes one of Stephen’s hands.   
  
“Stephen Strange, for years I had despised you, thinking to be someone that I could do without. Then you committed a selfless act, jumping in front of a car and pushing my son out of the way without hesitation, even though you hated me. That was a slap in the face, waking me up from my cloud of hatred. I got to know you, and I fell in love with the real you. The man who is kind and willing, the man who is comforting and willing to stay up late to help me out with anxiety, the man who changed my life for the better. Stephen, I have never met anyone else who let me feel this way, even my ex, I feel so in love with you, so sure of this, so sure of you. And Peter, as you saw, feels similar. He loves you so much.    
  
And you didn’t just save him, you saved me, too. You saved me from drowning in sorrows of a rough divorce. You saved me from countless anxiety attacks, and saved me from punching a boy’s two parents and his principal. Stephen, I was frozen, I was scared to fall in love. A car filled with tears and loneliness was coming straight towards me and I was frozen like a deer in headlights, before you swooped in and pushed me. My hero, my savior, and most of all, my love of my life. Stephen Strange,” Tony puts his hand in his suit pocket and pulls out a box, popping it open to reveal a beautiful ring. “Will you marry me?”   
  
Stephen’s eyes are filled with tears, and he nods frantically. “Yes, Tony, oh my god, yes. Of course I’ll marry you!”   
  
Tony smiles and slides the ring on, leaning forward to kiss his fiancée, both faces are tear stained. Stephen stops the kiss and presses his forehead to Tony’s.   
  
“I love you so much, Tony Stark.”   
  
“I love you too. And so does Peter.”   
  
“I’m going to have a husband and a son, I truly am the luckiest man alive.” Stephen sniffs and wipes away his tears. Tony leans forward to kiss Stephen again, grabbing Stephen’s hand and interlacing his fingers through his, feeling the ring gently grace his finger.    
  
Stephen Strange was his neighbor, his enemy, his hero, his savior, his friend, his boyfriend, and now, his soon to be husband.    
  
And Tony wouldn’t trade him for the world.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for everyone who supported ADIH! Please, leave a comment below, telling me your favorite moment, or if you liked the work! I will be responding to every comment left on this chapter, thanking you individually for your support. 
> 
> Please expect more fics in the future! I have some planned, and I even am planning a special NSFW chapter of ADIH that will be posted separately (so people who want to read it can, and the people who would prefer not to don't have to).
> 
> Thank you again, I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I have.
> 
> -Leah

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to follow my twitter @midnightstarks for more updates!!


End file.
